To Change The Future
by SilentPerson
Summary: A decision, to change your mind, such a simple action plots a section of your future. What if there was one who could see that future, and change it? In this world, nothing is unreasonable, definitely to the one who has those glances of the future. His name? Vay Sealo. to M/M M/F pairings; Rated T for violence, Language, and minor gore. Suckish summary, story better. Chap 13 up.
1. Chapter 1

**This is AU defeintally, and it is going to include some of my other favorite 'bots and 'cons.**

_Visions/dreams_

**Online Communication**

"Talking"

Vorn-50 years

Chapter 1

_**Unknown time…**_

_A single human stood among the beautiful city of Tranquility, or what was left that is. Where there was green grass and blue skies were gone, replaced by smoke of the burned buildings and the dead grass. Scattered around the rubble of the once glorious buildings were skull, and skeletons of the once numerous race of humans. The young man looked around, his emerald eyes void of hope and life. His bright red hair was filled with dirt and grim, and flecks of darker substance. His face was sunken, and had few traces of ever being young._

_His clothes hung of his thin scrawny body, and blood soaked through the man's once white tee. The man slowly limped through the destroyed streets, eyes barely focused on anything, but his feet. As the young man made his way through the devastated city, and suddenly stopped at a giant still form painted in red and blue. The young man's eyes shot upward, and found the desired object on top of the robot. On what was a presumed chest of the robot was a single charred corpse, burned beyond recognition. In the corpse's grasp was a strange type of dog tags, with a red emblem attached to it. _

_The young man slowly reached at the neck of his battered tee, and slipped out a very similar set of dog tags, with only one change. Instead of a red emblem attached to the chain, was a dark violet one. The man's emerald eyes seem to focused, but soon disappeared as he putted the tags back under his shirt. The man took one last glance at the robot and remains of the corpse, then turned and continue his pitiful trek down the dark and gloomy road._

_Soon the teen came to a mostly destroyed school building, and the emotional less face grimaced as his is eyes ran across the multitude of corpses of students and teachers, some cut to the point to be no mere accident. The man stood still, no emotions crossing his face, and did not move as giant robot with dark red eye stood. The figure gave an evil chuckle, and slowly reached for the young man…_

**Present day**

A teen shot forward on clean leather couch, sweat having coated the large body. He quickly looked over at the glass table next to the couch, and saw his eyes change from crimson to the teen's normal emerald color. The teen sighed as he sat back against the couch, and grabbed his lime green phone. He flipped it open, glanced at the phone, and threw it on the glass coffee table, a grunt escaped his lips.

"5:30 is way too early in the morning for getting up." The teen's baritone voice rang out, breaking the silence with a small and barely noticeable southern drawl. He rubbed a hand through his red hair, the hair stuck out in typical bed head fashion. The teen stifled a yawn, and a scowl spread across his face. _Another stupid vision for my nightmares, _the clairvoyant thought. He wiped off some sweat off his slight tan skin, and removed the blanket on his body.

The teen stood, and stretched out his body as he glanced around his apartment. It was quite clean, and all the surfaces showed no kind of messiness. As the seer finished his stretches, He moved to his spotless kitchen, only a few feet behind the couch. With practiced precision, the teen grabbed a bowel out of a cupboard, efficiently opened the fridge, grabbed some milk, closed the fridge door, and poured a bowl of cereal. Swiftly, the teen put everything back, grabbed a spoon from the sink, and headed back to the couch.

He grabbed the remote of the table, and turned it on to a news station, and barley listen to the bland and pointless messages that they gave. The teen went ahead and ate the cereal at a brisk pace, and continued as such.

He grabbed his laptop as it made an Instant message sound, and the teen smiled at the words that popped up on the screen. **SexyMechanic is now online. **The seer smiled, and moved to scratch his head, and suddenly stopped. He quickly looked around; a slight panic arose in features, and then spotted what he had been looking for.

Grabbing a pair of dark tinted glasses off the side table, the teen put them on, and signed into his account. **Welcome Back, TheSeer. **The clairvoyant teen sent a chat request, and smiled when a chat box popped up.

**SexyMechanic: Hey, Vay why are you up so early?**

**TheSeer: I'm just couldn't sleep Mikaela.**

**SexyMechanic: Oh, father again?**

**TheSeer: Nope, I just turned 18, so I moved away with my heritance.**

**SexyMechanic: Rly? **

**TheSeer: Yea, It was wild.**

**SexyMechanic: So where did u move 2?**

**TheSeer: What did u want to go out with me :), and don't you go out with that football player?**

**SexyMechanic: 1: NO, u r like a faraway brother 2 me, 2: It has been a while since we last talked hasn't it :( 3: No I have a new and better boyfriend.**

**TheSeer: Yeah, it has been a while like a whole year. Oh, Do I need to beat up your Ex?**

**SexyMechanic: That long! Wow. And no, I have**** TONS**** of friends who can help if I needed it. So where are you living?**

"Tons?" Vay questioned, but continued to type.

**TheSeer: Oh, I moved to Nevada, pretty far from Florida.**

**SexyMechanic: Wha? What city?**

**TheSeer: Tranquility.**

**SexyMechanic: OMG, can we video chat?**

**TheSeer: Lol Sure.**

After a few seconds, a screen popped up, and Mikaela seemed to be a bit excited, by the way she was bouncing on the opposite side of the screen. "So you're going to be in the senior class this year, right?" She questioned a slight delay from the connection.

Vay nodded, "Yeah, I enrolled into the local High school, It starts today I think?"

"Yep and…" Mikaela started, but soon Vay interrupted.

"You go there, correct?" Mikaela clearly deflated, but had a small smile on her face. As she was about to talk though, a phone was clearly heard from Mikaela's end. She quickly grabbed her phone, and turned answered it.

"Hey, Sam." She Paused. "What do you mean you won't be back till this afternoon?" Another pause. "Fine, but the three of us are going to have to talk about this." She flipped her phone closed, and a scowl appeared on her face.

Vay tilted his head to the side, "What's the problem?"

"Even though my new boyfriend is the greatest thing in the world," Mikaela muttered to herself, "He likes being with 'Bee too much."

"Bee?" Vay questioned, and Mikaela jumped in her chair.

"Umm.." Mikaela looked nervously at her phone, "Sam's older brother." She answered, and gave a larger smile.

"Oh," Vay said, _why does Bee sound familiar? _"So what happened to your boyfriend?"

Mikaela's scowl reappeared, "he and Bee went on vacation together with a few of Bee's friends, and apparently he won't be back till this afternoon."

Vay smiled, "Do you need a ride?"

Mikaela gave a small laugh, "How? You possibly don't have enough money from you're…" Mikaela stopped as Vay began to laugh. "What's so funny?"

"Just tell me where you live and I'll come pick you up, 'kay?" Mikaela blinked, and nodded and typed out the address. Then Mikaela signed off, and Vay went to business of getting dressed.

* * *

On his 2005 Suzuki SV1000S, Vay sped down the roads of Tranquility, and having ticked drivers flipped the bird at him as he passed them. _The air feels nice, _Vay thought under his standard black helmet, as his leather jacket pressed into him as he came closer and closer to Mikaela's house.

As he turned down a few sideways, he pulled up in front of a raggedy white house. Vay removed his helmet and waved at Mikaela, who waved as she came out of the door. Her eyes shot up as she looks at the Suzuki, flabbergasted. Vay couldn't help but laugh at her white tank top and simple ripped jeans, totally having the opposite effect of her attitude.

"You like?" Vay asked, already knowing the answer while Mikaela nodded.

"How…"

"My funds are larger than you would think." He smiled, and Mikaela gave a small laugh. She hopped on the back, and took the offered helmet out of Vay's hand.

"Thanks." Mikaela said, and put on the helmet. After starting up the bike and sped back down the roads to school, Vay couldn't help to noticed flashing lights of a Saleen cop car.

"Shit!" Vay yelled over his shoulder," Hold on Mikaela!" Then the bike shot forward, and Mikaela gripped Vay's torso harder. Strangely, as the duo gained a great distance from the Saleen, the cop did not seem to pursue. When the two got a safe distance away, Vay pulled into a vacant parking lot, and stopped. After turning off the Suzuki, Mikaela climbed off, took off her helmet, and gave Vay a smile.

"That was awesome! How did ya learn to drive like that!" Mikaela questioned excitedly, and Vay gave small shake of his head.

"Mom paid for me to do Motorcross for years, and it sorta applies to what I did." Vay explained, muffled by him still wearing his helmet

"So you and your Mom tight?" Mikaela asked, and Vay looked sadden. Mikaela walked over to the clairvoyant and put a hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong?"

Vay sat up straighter, and turned the bike back on. "Don't want to talk about it, okay?"

Mikaela stepped in front of the bike, hands on her hips, "What's Wrong." She commanded, and causes Vay to shake his head. _Women_, He thought.

"It's complicated."

"My dad's in jail can't get worse than that." Mikaela countered, and Vay groaned.

"Fine," Vay relented, "She abandoned me, and left with my baby sister when I was ten. Dad was mad and he basically poured all his money into me, now get on the bike." Mikaela sighed, and moved to get on the bike.

* * *

What the two teens did not see was how battered and worn the vehicle looked. Dented in multiple places, It would not been a surprise if the car just stopped functioning all together. As multiple cars passed the slow moving Saleen, people openly stared at the damage. The windows were all busted out, and the cop in side was glaring at the passe-bys. Hs short black hair, and intresting red eyes added a certain unique trait to the officer. The car flashed its sirens, and all the people sped away, and the car growled in annoyance.

"That slagging traitor, I have helped that fool all these Vorns, but no I disagree with one idea, and he tries to offline me." The Saleen frame moved up and down in a sort of a frustrated sigh. "Now I have to rely on a stupid organic to help fix me up, and I can't even move that fast at this state." As the figure inside the car shimmered, clearly a hologram, the car growled again. "Who would think I, Barricade, would be labeled a traitor to my own cause!"

The car pulled around a park and watched as the little children play with each other, and their parents conversing between themselves. Barricade gave an equivalent of a human huff, with heated air coming out of his vents. Slowly, the hologram disappeared, and left the Saleen to think of a way to find the organic to fix him.

* * *

Vay pulled up the school, and parked at a far corner spot so that no one will hit his Suzuki. As came to a complete stop, Mikaela jumped off, quickly removed her helmet and placed in the clairvoyant's bike. She quickly to fix her messed up hair from the ride, and Vay removed his helmet to put on his sunglasses.

Mikaela looked over as Vay did so, "Why do you always wear those sunglasses?"

Vay shrugged, still not in a pleasant mood about the forced confession, "I have sensitive eyes, have to block out the sun with them."

"Oh...Are you o…"

"HEY GIVE THAT BACK!" Both Mikaela and Vay looked in the direction of the voice to see a skinny surfer surrounded by a bunch of jocks.

Mikaela stormed towards the group, "Trent Demarco!" The tallest of the group looked at ferocious teen, and couldn't help to laugh.

"Hey little bunny, came running back to me," Trent held the bracelet of the surfers higher in the air, "or are you still with Witwicky?" He sneered.

As Vay walked up, Trent glared at the similar built clairvoyant, "Is there a problem here Mikaela?" Vay asked, and all the jocks stopped to watch the standoff. The surfer tried to make a grab for the bracelet, but got knocked down by Trent.

"Miles!" Mikaela bent next to the teen on the ground, and helped Miles sit up. Trent gave a bark of laughter, but Vay got right up into his face.

"Back. Off." Trent narrowed his eyes, and two of the other jocks seemed to back up the large tight end.

The jock got a stupid grin on his face, "Make," He jabbed a finger into Vay's chest, "me." Vay coolly looked at the jock and got a small smirk on his face. Behind his sunglasses, his eyes turn to a menacing crimson, and in his mind eye he knew what would happen.

The seer brought his hand underneath Trent's finger, and quickly pushed it all the way back. A loud pop sounded, and Trent started to scream from the pain. The two jocks flanking the tight end backed up and ran, and the rest following suit. Vay snorted, _Stupid jocks _he thought as he grabbed the fallen bracelet, and his eyes changing back to emerald behind the shades.

He then grabbed the whimpering Trent who was nursing his finger, "Now listen here, don't you mess with them again, or I will come back and dislocate the rest of your bones too. Got it?" Vay whispered, and forced his voice to be lower to sound more menacing. Trent nodded, and ran off

Mikaela had help Miles stand, and both looked surprised by the event. Vay walked over there, and held out Miles bracelet, "Here."

Miles recovered from his stupor, "Oh, thanks!" He snatched the bracelet out of Vay's hand, and slid it onto his wrist. He gave a content sigh, and looked at the larger figure. "I'm Miles." He roughly grabbed Vay's hand and gave it a firm shake. "I appreciate the help. He is a real jerk. Probably why he got dumped by Mikaela. Hey are you new? You look new. I would love to show you around, or has Mikaela already did that? Do you two know each other?" The constant questions confused Vay, and Mikaela gave a small sigh as she slapped the back of his head. "Owww!"

"Miles, did you forget to take your medicine today?" She asked, and the teen laughed uncontrollably.

"I take that as a yes." Vay answered for him, and moved toward the school. As he moved, everything started to take a violet hue, and Vay's eyes flashed back to crimson. _A rock flew through the air, and nailed the back of his head, and caused Vay to be dazed. He dropped to his knees, and Trent came out of nowhere carrying a wooden bat. Mikaela tried to get in the way, but got pushed away by Trent. Miles attempted to help, but the jock threw a punch into his stomach causing Miles to fall to the ground. Trent walked up to the dazed form of Vay and sneered. He then swung the bat at Vay's neck._

Vay snapped out of his vision, and turned to see the same rock that nailed him. He brought up his hand and caught the rock, and a surprised Trent was holding a wooden bat. Mikaela and Miles gave each other looks, and then proceeded to glare at the jock. The tight end face redden, and raised up the bat and charged the clairvoyant.

Mikaela and Miles both moved to get in his way, "Stop!" The two did as Vay said, and watched as the jock got closer to Vay. A smirk appeared on his face as the bat was swung down at where his head was. He quickly dove to the left of Trent as he brought down the bat. He then delivered a side kick to the back of Trent leg, and made the jock spin like merry-go-round. As the jock hit the ground, Vay jumped on top of him, and started to wail on him.

Then Sirens were heard.

**And that concludes chapter one of To Change The Future hoped you like.**

**This is AU, so I won't follow the exact storyline of '07 movie, and the other two movies (Three counting the one in 2014) I might follow somewhat. As you saw Barricade and Vay are going to be the main characters in the story. Also I'm SOOOO bringing back Miles, He defeintally needed some more screen time. Also I can use him to my whims and wishes. So Review, like and favorite I would appreciate it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody, and welcome back To TCTF( To Change The Future)! Soooo last chapter I kinda roadblocked my self, and now to go around the roadblock, I had to do some creative thinking, and well you will see the results of that. BTW, Vorns = 50 years.**

** Disclaimer(always forget to do these.) Typical one, don't own anything transformers, that goes to Hasbro, and previously Takara(I did research :D). I own the story line of this story and my character Vay Sealo. Any who on to Chapter 2(should I name chapters?)**

"talking"

_Visions/dreams/thoughts _

_**Chapter 2**_

Vay stopped long enough to glimpse over his shoulder, and saw a ambulance pull up to a designated nurse parking spot. Mikaela gasped next to Miles, while Miles jaw dropped, and both then shared a look that Vay didn't see. The driver's door opened, and out came a short, pale man. Surprisingly, his hair color matched Vay's, and even though petite, he still had a muscular form. He wore some typical blue scrubs, and a pair of white tennis shoes.

Vay moved and got off the unconscious Trent, and met surprisingly bright blue eyes. _ His eyes are as bright as mine. _Vay realized, and watched as the figure got closer. When he had gotten close enough, Vay could make out scars that seem to stand out against the man's pale skin. The man walked up to the clairvoyant, and seem to study the situation at hand.

"Give me your hands." The nurse commanded, and Vay blinked a few times before he complied. The nurse looked at his knuckles, and started to tap each one. Vay winced when he tapped each of his knuckles, and was relieved when the nurse stopped. "Your knuckles are bruised, nothing broken or fracture, but I recommend you don't pull that off again with someone not as lenient as me. Do you understand?"

"Y-yeah?" Vay stood their, flabbergasted. _I should have been punished at least. _The clairvoyant thought, and luckily Mikaela conveyed those thoughts.

"Um, Mr. Ratchet," She started, and the nurse looked over at her, "Did you see what happen?"

Mr. Ratchet nodded, and Mikaela went on further, "So what's going to happen to Vay and Trent?"

Mr. Ratchet moved over to the knocked out tight end, and started check the bruises and cuts that started to appear on his face, "It depends on how bad the student damaged Mr. Demarco," The nurse pushed against each of the bruises on Trent's face, "Which is not that bad, so only the typical detention for..?" He waved a hand toward Vay.

"Oh," Vay said, still confused about the nurse, "Vay Sealo." The nurse looked at as if he expected more. _What else does want? _He thought, and decided to take a shot in the dark. "Sir."

The nurse nodded, and went back to putting his focus on Trent. The clairvoyant released a breath he did not realize he been holding, and watch as the nurse pulled the jock up.

Mr. Ratchet looked over at Miles, "Mr. Lancaster, may you assist me?" Miles snapped out of stupor, and went to help the nurse. As the two walked off toward the school, Mikaela walked up to the clairvoyant, and Vay turned toward her to greet her. Mikaela, on the other hand, slapped Vay, and glared at him.

Vay blinked a few times, then looked down at Mikaela, "What the fuck was that for?"

Mikaela slapped the clairvoyant again, "Do you realize you could have been in some serious trouble if Ratchet didn't catch you, and if we didn't get here so early, more students would have been here!"

Vay returned Mikaela's glare, "Well excuse me for defending myself!"

"You know as well as I do that you went to far!"

"I held back!"

"Doesn't look like it!"

"I don't understand why your mad!" Mikaela slapped him again, but this time a loud pop could be heard through the empty school yard. "OWWW!" Vay's sunglasses flew off, and landed on the ground, and the clairvoyant froze. Vay hoped his eyes were emerald, and stared at a surprised Mikaela.

She bent down and picked up the sunglasses, and looked at them, "Ummm..." Mikaela looked at Vay. "So your eyes are green?"

The seer, shook his head, "Their emerald, a brighter green." He stated bluntly, and Vay held out his hand. Mikaela deposited the glasses into his hand, and Vay quickly sat the shades over his eyes, and silent relief coursed through him. The clairvoyant turned, and walked toward the school with no other hindrance, his fight with Mikaela defused.

Barricade went over the Memory files of the two teens on the black Suzsuki, and smiled internally as he gathered the license plate number off of the bike.

"Perfect, now I can find out where that male organic lives, and why he interfered with my situation." The Saleen cop car then proceeded to hack into a secured information bureau, and then moved to a large list of license plates. "Bingo."

Barricade crossed reference the license plate number, and quickly found the male organic's. The Saleen quickly accessed all of the information on the human, and fell silent as he read all of the files simply attached to 'Vay Sealo.' Soon mere seconds turned to minutes, and those minutes then turned into hours.

After he gathered his class schedule, Vay went to his appointed classes, and was not so happy to see that Trent had appeared in some of the classes. One class, Vay almost bumped into the jock, and the tight end tried to rush to the other side of the room. Vay couldn't help but give a little wave at Trent, who seem to try to edge further away. The other students looked at the jock surprised, and Vay could barely conceal his laughter. He was also happy to learn that he was still allowed to wear his shades inside.

The other classes pasted by in no time at all for the clairvoyant, who was bored by the simplicity of the subjects. When it was time for lunch, Vay was relived to know they had a open campus, and went over all the possible places for lunch. As he exit the school though, he was annoyed to see Mikaela, Miles, and another teen with copper like hair by his Suzuki. The other teen held Mikaela's hand, and both would have seem to be having a heated discussion. _Most be Sam. _He guessed, and began his way toward his bike.

As Vay got closer to the the trio, Mikaela yanked her hand out of Sam's, and turned around a the same moment Vay got to his bike. Mikaela froze,and Sam looked over at Vay, a eye ridged raised. _This can't be good, _Vay thought to himself, and decided to try to ease the situation. The clairvoyant held out his hand, "Hello, I'm Vay." The seer introduced, and Sam some reason carefully shook Vay's hand.

"I'm Sam." He moved to stand in front of Mikaela, and tried to buff himself up as he pushed out his chest, "So how do you know Mikaela?" Mikaela groaned, and Miles failed to try to stifle a giggle.

Vay rolled his eyes, even though the other three couldn't see it, "We're pen pals dude, nothing more nothing less."

"What about giving her a ride this morning?" Sam questioned, and Mikaela tried to get in between the two guys.

"Well, She needed a ride because someone kinda canceled on her, and she is still my friend." The clairvoyant responded.

"What about that cop you..."

"SAM!" Mikaela screamed in his ear, and made him yelp. Miles leaned against a yellow camaro holding his gut as he tried to not fall to the ground from laughter. Vay snorted, and proceeded to get on his Suzuki. As he got on, someone's phone went off, and he looked back and saw Sam digging out his phone. He looked at the phone, and guilt spread across his face. Sam looked up at Vay, and gave a apologetic smile.

"Um..." Mikaela shoved him, and Sam gave her a dirty look before he continued, "I should apologize..."

"Whatever," Vay interjected, and removed his shades, just to quickly replace it with his helmet, "I'm going to get something to eat, do any of you want to go?" Sam looked at the clairvoyant, eyes wide with surprised.

"Aren't you...?"

"Mad," Vay finished, and gave a small smile, "No, I just assume you mad about Mikaela hanging around some one has hot as me." Miles stopped his rather loud laughter, and tried to calm himself with gasps of breath. Sam opened and closed his mouth multiple times, and Mikaela groaned.

"Vain as always I see." Mikaela stated, and Vay gave them a full smile.

The rest of the day had went well for the clairvoyant, even though it had started out quite horribly. After Vay had gone and ate lunch with Mikaela, Sam, and Miles, they had went back to finish the rest of day of school. Vay, weirdly enough, had no other classes with Trent, and the clairvoyant was quite content with this. It also had to be the fact that the clairvoyant didn't have to go to detention, but Vay was not really bothered by it.

What really seem to bothered Vay was his increased Visions. He knew they always seem to kick in when he was in a fatal situation, or someone around him. Yet, without those visions, he wouldn't had been able to help Miles, and himself. The seer sighed, as he moved along the roads back to his apartment. Vay's mind couldn't help but go back to the vision that seem to haunt him every time he went to sleep.

_What was that figure? _He mulled over, _How does Tranquility play its part in this, and most important, how do I stop it. _Vay tried to go over all of the possibilities of how to deal with giant robots, and couldn't help but let a small chuckle shake his frame as he stopped at a light. _Giant robots? Even my visions seem some how insane, even if their never exactly wrong. _As the light turned green, the clairvoyant continued on his way home.

As he pulled up in the small parking garage rented out to him, he couldn't help to noticed a cop leaning against a beaten up Saleen cop car. Vay took off his helmet, replacing it with his shades, and closed the garage door. As walked to the door to the apartment complex, the cop pushed himself of the beaten up car, and walked toward the clairvoyant.

Vay tensed up, and waited for the cop to pull out his cuffs...which never happened. Vay was surprised when the cop came up to him, and in a gentle voice asked, "Are you Vay Sealo?" Surprisingly the cop was slightly smaller than the clairvoyant, but Vay could some what sense the power that the cop held.

"Yes?" Vay questioned himself, unsure if he should reveal to much. The cop nodded, and held out a picture, or more like a picture of Vay speeding off. Vay froze, and look sheepishly at the cop.

"I take this is you?" Vay gave a small nod, and the cop sighed. "Then do you know who the female is?"

_I never heard of a cop referring to a woman as female, _Vay thought, but continued anyway, "Yes." For reason, something in Vay told him to look at the cop's arm, and Vay couldn't help but follow it. As the cop moved to put the picture in his pocket, Vay looked down at the cops arm, and then every bone in his body told him to run.

On the cop's arm was a purple symbol, the one that matched the necklace he wore in the vision.

**Thats chap 2, and yeah Mr. Ratchet, that will be explained later in the story. Yeah Sam showed up lunch, (shrugs) and the reason for that will also be explained later also, and his little trip with big bro Bee XD. Anyway hoped you enjoyed this, and please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, welcome back to Chapter 3 of TCTF, and I just want to give out a shout-out to My friend Joie for reading my story and reviewing, SuperSmashGirlBB for reading and reviewing, Goldmon Allthier Breaker and Velvee for the Favs, and Velvee for the alert, I really appreciate it.**

** So Last chapter we met Nurse Ratchet, Sam actually showed up to school, Barricade hacked into Vay's personal files, and Vay just found the Decepticon symbol on the holoform of Barricade. So I wonder whats going to happen this chapter (evil grin). Theirs going to be slight background stuff on Vay.**

** Typical disclaimer stuff and How I wish I did own Transformers blah blah blah.**

** One last thing...FIRST BARRICADE PoV CHAPTER! Squeeeee!(I mean this is just Barricade btw :P)**

**Chapter 3**

Barricade saw the organic's heartbeat picked up suddenly over his scanner, and he looked at the male organic closely. He seemed fine, and didn't show any signs physically wrong. Yet his heart was beating above the normal rate of a human of his size. _What changed? _Barricade thought, and soon kicked into his Con training as a scout. He scanned out the environment for any potential threat, and found none.

The Saleen was mildly surprised, but he did not show it as he continued to use his holoform to talk to the organic designated as Vay Sealo, "Then you would not mind telling me why you ran away from me." the cop holoform stated, and the organic frowned.

"I don't like cops." He answered, and turned to walk into a organic living complex. The coldness of the voice contrasted to the earlier way he had talked, and Barricade's holoform followed the temperamental teen.

"Kid, I'm not done asking questions." Vay didn't stop, and the Saleen's holoform cursed in Cybertronian, Barricade's holoform ran up to the organic, and tried to stop the teen from going inside. As he grabbed Vay's shoulder, the teen spun around, escaping the Con's grasp, and the organic's leg shot out into a side kick, aimed for the holoform's head.

Barricade immediately brought up the holoform's forearm and blocked the kick, and quickly swiped the other leg from under Vay. The organic landed with a loud thud, and was dazed as the holoform straddled the organic and held down Vay's hands. The sunglasses that the organic was wearing had fell off when he landed, and Barricade hid his surprise at the color of the organic's eyes. _Why is this organic's eyes like our optics? _He questioned, but was surprised when Vay started to struggle.

"Let me go you fuckin' robot!" The organic screamed, and the holoform froze. _How...? _The logic circuit he had seemed to kick into overdrive as the Saleen tried to process what he just heard. So he just acted like the organic was crazy, and the holoform laughed.

"Okay kid maybe you have a concussion." He teased, but Vay shook his head and glared at the cop.

"Don't try to Bull shit me!" Vay yelled, and he nodded his head toward the holoform's right arm, "Thats the symbol yall have!" The holoform frowned, and jerked back in surprise when the crimson eyes turned to emerald.

"What in Primus...?" The holoform muttered, and Vay froze as he realized his shades had fell off. He tried to reach for the shades, but the cop's grasp on his arms didn't grow slack. The teen then preceded to try and buck off the cop that was straddling him, and Barricade vented hot air through his vents, _This is pointless. _The Saleen thought, and decided to put a stop to it. He let the holoform disappear, and a surprised Vay sat up quickly.

"Now," Barricade calmly stated, "will you please get in so we can talk." Vay blinked a few times, and pushed himself off the ground. He got up and dusted himself off, and rubbed the back of his head.

"Why should I?" Vay questioned, and Barricade snorted.

"Because it would be easier for you to comply organic, or I will have to drag you in myself." Barricade watched as Vay thought this over, and was relived that the organic didn't run. Vay walked toward the Saleen, and Barricade opened his door.

"Thanks." Vay muttered, and sat down in the seat. Barricade activated his hologram in the drivers seat, and Vay jumped, surprised.

The cop looked at Vay and smiled, "Not a problem."

"Here we are." Barricade stated, as they pulled up in part of the abandoned city. As Vay got out, Barricade slowly transformed into his bipedal form, and winced from pain when he got done. Vay gaped at the tall figure, and backed up slightly. Barricade looked down and half smirked at Vay, " Well?"

Vay shook himself out off his stupor, "Why did you come and get me?" Barricade sat down, and leaned against a building. Vay looked at the 'Con for an answer, and Barricade complied

"I originally was after the female organic." Barricade started, and the organic looked surprised.

"Mikaela?" He questioned, and The 'Con nodded, and Vay shook his head. "Why her?"

"From what I got from Police records before they were wiped out," Barricade paused, and situated himself into a more comfortable position and continued, " She is very well accomplished in Vehicle maintenance."

"So?" Vay rubbed his eyes, "I don't think she knows about giant robots and how they work."

"We're not robots!" Barricade growled, and Vay jumped back in surprise. Barricade sighed as he shut down his optics for a click, and activated them again to look down at the organic. " I'm am very undercharged at the moment."

"Okay," Vay rubbed the back of his head, and looked at Barricade, "So if your not a robot, then what are?"

"I'm," Barricade moved a hand toward himself, " a Cybertronian. My race, you can say, come from the distant planet called Cybertron." The Con explained, and Vay Sat in front of the Con as he talked. "Their was a war on our planet, the Autobots against the Decepticons, both trying to use the AllSpark, our planet's life source, for their own personal wants and needs. The Cube was launched into space, and all abandoned the planet to look for the Cube."

"So The AllSpark, landed here?" Vay asked, and the Con nodded.

"So did Lord Megatron, leader of the Decepticons. He found the signal the cube transmitted, and chased it here. He actually located it, in a place you all currently call Hoover Dam."

"So Megatron got the AllSpark?" the organic interrupted, but Barricade vented out hot air, annoyed.

"Refrain from interrupting me until I'm done." He commanded, and Vay nodded relucantly. "No, even though Lord Megatron located the AllSpark, He fell into the Arctic, and his circuits were completely frozen in a ice glacier. Then a Millenia later-" Barricaded stopped at the look of surprise on the organic's face. "What?"

"How old are you?" Vay asked, and the con couldn't help but chuckle at the organic.

"Cybertronians live far much longer than you humans do. I have already Multiple lifespans of your race, but if you need a equvialent of my age, in organic terms, I would be around the age of Twenty-two."

Vay blinked a few times, and began to laugh, a Barricade was surprised by this, and looked down at the organic closer, scanning him, "Are you okay?"

Vay nodded, and calm himself down, "It's just kinda ironic that Human kind has tried to find a way to live forever, and yet we cant even live for a century." The organic's smile stayed on his face, and remained quiet. _Strange Organics._

"A man name Archibald Witwicky found Lord Megatron, and somehow activated his navigation system, and got the coordinates of the AllSpark imprinted on his glasses. Years later, A group of Decepticons arrived following Lord Megatron's signal. They dispatched me to search for the AllSpark and Megatron. When I landed on Earth, I took the authoritative vehicle as my alt form, and began my search. With my partner," _And closest friend, _Barricade did not add, "Frenzy, We managed to get information on the whereabouts of the glasses. A LadiesMan217 was selling these glasses, and we made way to relieve him of the glasses." Barricade paused to gather in The organic's expression, and saw in his eyes that he was still interested.

"I found him riding a bike through a parking garage, and screaming about Satan's camaro. He assumed I was a actual organic, and rode straight at me." Vay raised a eyebrow at the extended pause Barricade did, and realize he was doing it for dramatic threat. "So I opened my door as, and he ran into it." Vay tried to control a snicker from leaving him, but couldn't help it at the pure insanity about it. Then Vay realized something that Barricade couldn't see.

"How does Mikaela play into this?" Vay interjected before the Con started up again.

"As LadiesMan217 ran away, the female organic you speak of showed up, and they both got into a the Autobot scout, Bumblebee. As they wer-"

"Wait!" Vay yelled at the Con as he connected the dots, "What is LadiesMan217 name?"

Barricade looked at the organic confused at Vay's interruption, but complied to answer, "Sam Witwicky." The con saw the organic visibly tense, but Vay didn't say anything, so Barricade continued with the story. Going from how he chased the Autobot scout, the fight, about getting Megatron out of the dam, How they chased down the Allspark, fought the Autobots, and how the only Con's to survive were him and Starscream.

"So...wait." Vay knitted his eyebrows together in thought, "So Sam defeated your ruler? By Pushing the only chance in reviving your planet into Megatron's Spark?" After a short silence, Barricade nodded, and the organic shook his head, and held up a finger, "One more question, Why are you not with Starscream now?"

Barricade remained quiet for a while,but gave a small sigh, "He attacked me." Vay mouth fell open at the thought.

"Arn't yall on the same side?" the organic questioned, and the Con smirked.

"Cons will do anything to offline some 'bot in their way." He stated, as if it was a well known fact to everyone.

"So is that why you look so beaten up?" Vay asked, but Barricade's audio picked up a growling sound, and quickly scanned the environment for any threats. When he heard the organics sheepish laugh, he looked down at the male organic.

"That was you?" Barricade asked surprised, and Vay gave a small nod.

"It happens when humans get hungry." Vay rubbed his stomach and took out his cell, and groaned, "Its already seven! I won't have enough time to start on my homework!"

"Homework?"

Vay looked up at the Con, surprised, "Didn't you have to go to some kind of school on Cybertron?"

"We did," Barricade stated, "It was for the war, and we had allowed us to learn about all we need to know to survive in it."

"Isn't their something more than a war school?" Vay asked, ignoring the growing sound of his stomach.

"Some of the Cybertronians were made during the war, before the AllSpark was lauched into space, and I was one of the Decepticons made during the time."

"Oh." The organic was quiet, and didn't say anything. Barricade vented hot air out of his system, and moved to get up. Vay looked surprised, and jumped up off the ground and backed up.

"What are you doing?" Vay asked as Barricade grunted as he stood fully up right, and changed back into the Saleen.

"You need a ride home, correct?" the organic nodded, and Barricade couldn't help to grumble, _I'm suppose to rely on him? _He thought as he opened the door for Vay.

"Thanks." Vay muttered, and say down in the leather passenger leather seat. Barricade created a hologram of the cop, and they made their way back. Vay looked over at the cop, and frowned. "So what do you want me to do?"

Barricade's hologram looked over at the human, and frowned, "First put on you seat belt."

"Excuse me?"

The cop shrugged, "Its the law."

"Are you kidding me?" Vay shook his head as he buckled himself in. "I'm in advance alien being, and you want me to follow the laws that my government have passed?"

The cop snickered, "Well at the moment you are in the company of a authority figure."

Vay rolled his eyes, " Oh like you could give someone a ticket." Barricade smiled evily at the organic, and Vay groaned, "Seriously?"

The cop nodded, but went back to looking serious, "I need you to get the female organic to help me."

Vay sighed, "How? By how you put it, Decepticons are the 'bad guys' per say." The organic started rub his temples as he fell silent. Barricade drove through the abandoned part of the city, and slowly moving through the slight traffic of Tranquility. As They were a few blocks away from his apartment, Barricade picked up a Autobot on his scanners.

"Slag!" The Con braked, which jolted Vay, and gained them a few stares at passer-bys. The Cop looked over at the organic, "You need to walk the rest of the way."

Vay tilted his head sideways, "Why?"

"Their is a Autobot at your apartment." Vay looked confused for a few seconds, and groaned.

"It's Mikaela and Sam! I gave them my address and told them to come over, how could I have forgot!" Vay exclaimed, and unbuckled and jumped out of Barricade. "Sorry I should have told you.

"Do not worry," Barricade tried to calm the organic, "Just use caution when you arrive, and don't let the bug now I'm in the city." After Vay gave Barricade a small nod, He took off non a brisk jog, and left Barricade by himself.

"What have I gotten myself into?" The Con mulled over as drove away from Vay's living complex

** Thats chapter 3 of TCTF, and looks like Vay forgot his shades, hmmm. I wonder how this plays out. Well I do anyway, you all don't. So I now that they have the new book cover thing, So I'm going to draw Vay on his Suzuki or if any one has talent artist wants to draw a cover, go ahead I need one XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Another small chapter, Introducing holoform Bee, Slight banter, and stuff like that. It was some minor stuff but it is needed. Oh well.**

** I don't own anything Transformers, I'm just a fan who sometimes has a sick mind for sickening stuff.**

Chapter 4

_Aw man. _Vay thought as he took in the scene before him, and he knew he was in some deep trouble. In front of the apartment complex was parked a yellow camaro, and more worryingly, Mikaela and Sam looking at his shades that he left behind. Vay kept one eye on the Autobot, and made his way up to the duo.

"Hey guys..." Vay greeted, but all Mikaela did to reply was hold up his sunglasses, and put her hand on her hip and began tapping her foot. Sam had his arms crossed, and looked suspiciously at Vay again. Vay swore he could even fill the Autobot scout's gaze on his back. _Well ain't this the best situation I could be in._

"Where have you been?" Sam asked, the tone of his voice already accusing him of something he shouldn't have done. The clairvoyant remained clam, and shrugged.

"I went for a jog, and I kinda dropped my sunglasses somewhere?" Vay waved a hand toward Mikaela and smiled, "Looks like someone already found them."

"So," Mikaela stated, "you just simply dropped your sunglasses when you went for a jog?" Vay gave a sheepish grin and gave a small nod.

"I don't believe you." The new voice made Vay jumped. The Clairvoyant was happy a vision didn't happen, and his eyes didn't change color, so Vay knew he wasn't in any kind of immediate danger. Vay turned around to a older teen stepping out of the yellow camaro. He was was the same height of Sam, but that was as much of similarities the two shared. He had medium blond hair, that barely covered his surprisingly bright blue eyes. He had a leaned build, and was wearing loose blue jeans and a black shirt.

Vay's saw the Autobot emblem on the holoform's arm, and knew this was Sam's guardian. _Wonderful, things keep getting worse and worse. _The seer thought as Bumblebee stared pointedly at Vay, obviously waiting for a answer. "Why not?" Vay complied, and Bumblebee copied Sam's form, folding his arms.

"From what Mikaela told me, you always wear sunglasses, and you just happen to drop them? Unlikely." Vay was surprised by scout's reasoning, and apparently so was Mikaela and Sam.

"When did 'Bee get this way?" Mikaela whispered, out of Vay's hearing range

"Probably Optimus." Sam answered softly, and the two went back to listening to the scout.

"Then you claim that you went on a jog, which would not make much since, since your not even sweaty." Bumblebee continued, and Vay slowly felt things slipping out of control. _What is with this dude? _

Vay faked a laugh, "So your saying that I'm lying?"

"Yes." He bluntly answered, and the holoform leaned against the camaro. "I also believe that your hiding something." Vay laughed again, but on the inside he was full of worry. _I told Barricade I would be careful, and not reveal to them about him. Focus Vay!_

"Everyone has secrets, and I have mine." Vay said, faking a smile. "Your right I did lie, but I meant no harm by it." the guardian's holoform didn't relax, and Vay's worry multiplied. _How do you calm down a giant robot that will murder you if you even think about laying a finger on his charge? _Vay mentally face palmed at how Bumblebee was acting, and couldn't help to ease most of his worries. _So he's like a second family to Sam. So Mikaela wasn't lying about him being a brother. _"I will tell you this much," Vay gave a genuine smile, "My secret will not harm anyone, but only me."

The holoform visibly relaxed, and Vay couldn't but fill relieved. Vay turned around, and was surprised to meet a smiling Mikaela, and a grinning Sam. _What the? _The seer thought, and asked them why they were smiling.

"Nothing." Mikaela replied, and Vay shook his head.

Vay moved past them and opened the apartment complex's doors, and waved the three inside, "Okay...Well come on, Your all here for a reason." The trio looked at each other, and moved past the opened door.

***

"Do yall mind if I ordered some food" Vay asked the group, and all shook there heads as he went over into the next room leaving the two teenagers and holoform alone. Mikaela and Sam started to snicker, and 'Bee looked over at the two pointedly.

"What?" He asked, as the couple looked at each other.

"You acted like a certain 'bot down there 'Bee." Sam said, and Mikaela started giggling. The holoform cocked his head to the side puzzled.

"Who did I remind you two of?" Bee asked, and Sam began giggling while Mikaela picked up the conversation.

"Optimus." 'Bee's holoform stimulated a blush at being compared, and it sent the other two off laughing. When Vay came back into the room, he was surprised to see the embarrassed holoform, and Mikaela and Sam who were trying to hold each other up, while shaking with laughter.

"Um, what's so funny?" The seer asked, but 'Bee shook his head.

"We all have our secrets right?" Vay nodded, and 'Bee grimaced, "Then I like this to be one of those times." Vay looked puzzled, but shrugged.

"Okay, well I ordered pizza for all of us, they should be here in the next thirty minutes, or its free." Vay and 'Bee chuckled, while Mikaela and Sam smiled at each other. While 'Bee and Vay made small talk, the two teens walked around the apartment, and taking in the clean and organized living room.

"Sam you can take a page out of Vay's book." Mikaela said, still surprised by the room.

"Oh yeah," Sam snorted, "how so?"

"Well if we have to look for something like that one time, then it would help to be organized." Mikaela stated, and Sam looked over his shoulder to make sure Vay wasn't listening, and looked at Mikaela.

"Megatron was destroyed, I doubt there is anything else that is needed for this. The war is over." Sam whispered back, and Mikaela shook her head.

"I don't think its that simple Sam." Mikaela replied, and Sam looked thoughtful.

"Why do you say that?" He asked, and Mikaela sighed.

"Me and Ratchet were talking about the other day," She said, and the two moved further around looking at a single picture on a small table by the couch. The pictured showed a woman with long curly red hair, and was holding a small child. The child had short red hair, and was nuzzled up against the woman's chest, asleep. Their was a hand on the woman's shoulder, but whoever owned that hand was ripped out of the photo. "It's how that Starscream just disappeared from after the battle at Mission city. He has tried to take command over the Decepticons for who knows how long. Now that Megatron's dead? He has a open chance to do so now."

Sam picked up the framed pictured and looked over it, "I know Mikaela, but It's a lot better to think positive about these things. I know It's a good chance that the war isn't over, but I just hope it is."

Mikaela looked at the picture with Sam and looked back at Vay to seem him glaring at them, "Sam, I think you need to put down the picture." 'Bee was looking over too, and had a worried look on his face. Sam put down the picture, and Vay stopped glaring at the two, and 'Bee sighed in relief.

"Who was that Vay?" Mikaela asked, completely ignoring Sam's elbow digging into her side.

"You already know." Vay replied, and at the exact same time there was knocking at the apartment door. "Dang, he got here in only ten minutes."

After eating the pizza, Mikaela, Sam, and 'Bee left, leaving Vay to lay down on the couch. He tried to process all of the events that had went on today. _First, I helped a kid name Miles who is friends with both Mikaela and Sam. So he must know about the Cybertronians also. _He reasoned, and sighed. _Second, I pretty much go with one Decepticons who could have easily wasted me, but instead asks for help. Now I have to get Mikaela to somehow to help Barricade, without alearting the other Autobot's. Third, I get back and find that I dropped my shades, and almost lost the chance to help Barricade. And Lastly, I never did the homework that I was suppose to do._

Vay groaned, and stretched, his eye lids getting heavy. He gave a yawn as he looked at the picture of his mother. His eyes slowly drifted shut, with one lazy thought passing through his mind.

_Where are you?_

**Yeah, a shorter chapter, but it was kinda a filler chapter honestly.**

** I really don't have much to say, so please review, and hoped you enjoyed it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**This will kinda be a surprise chapter for most of you, its involves something different, I wont say much because it would ruin the surprise of the chapter. So most of the Author notes will be involved after the chapter.**

** Typical disclaimer stuff again and again yay.**

**Chapter five**

** A few hours earlier...**

** Montana; Outskirts of Rocky mountains, Near Canadian border...**

"Stupid car!" A teen, who wore black cargo shorts, a simple loose blue v-neck, and a black fedora, came out from under the hood of a smoking, rusted old car. He ran a hand through his medium length hair, and accidentally knocked off his fedora. He bent down with a grunt, and picked up and placed it back on his head, slightly cocked to the side.

"Looks like I'm going to be camping out tonight." The teen slumped over and sighed, and shuffled to the back of the car. "At least I was lucky to stop at a small camping's ground." As he pulled up the car door, he reached inside an started to get things out. A few bags filled with clothes and equipment, a small chest full with food and drinks, and a fabric guitar case.

The teen looked up at the fast approaching night with dark blue eyes, and sighed. _I better get a move on then_. He thought as he flung the bags over his shouldered, picked up the ice chest, and then his guitar case, and moved to the beginning of the camping trail.

As he walked, the teen turned his eyes to the sky, and watched as it started to darkened, and his mind wandered to what he used to call home.

_"I don't have time for you, I have a more important business trip than your stupid little band." A man said, and went back to talking on the his phone. It was a dark room, so the teen couldn't really see his father's face, but it was always the same. Emotionless, angry, and stern. The teen his electric Gibson in his hand. The teen bit his lip, and looked back at his father._

_ "You always say that." The teen said, with a small voice. He was always getting pestered by his father, to actually take up something serious, like the whole family business he didn't know about. All he knew was that it went back for centuries, and the only reason he hadn't seen it was because of his mother, who more less thought nothing of him either. She hated the business, said it was something we shouldn't mess with. Then she would go get drunk or something._

_ "Listen Nalo, I have no time for your petty matter. You have graduated high school, you need to concentrate on more important matters." The man said with a stern voice, and Nalo gritted his teeth. "You need to work at the family bussiness, it is far more important than...What are you doing?" Nalo had turned around a walked out of the room filled to the brim with emotions, but the ones that felt larger at the moment were hate and sadness._

Nalo stopped reminiscing as he came up to a small camp sight, and began to upacking.

_I can not believe he changed so much, _StealthJacker thought, as he flied through the air by some strange risen land that seem to into the sky, in stealth mode. _Starscream never used to be so violent or hateful. _StealthJacker mulled over miserably, and sighed as it got got darker. The F-22 Raptor slowed down as looked for a place to land. _There is no point at the moment to wonder why he changed,_ StealthJacker thought as he saw a opening in a forest for him to land. He lowered himself closer to the ground, and transform into his bipedal form, and stretched his limbs.

He looked through his crimison visor, and was surprised to see a small little structure. He heard unique sounds coming from the structure. A unique melody filled the air, as the sounds started to blend together, and StealthJacker unconsciously started to hum along with it. A soft voice came from the tent, and it was singing with the melody.

"...show me what it's like, to dream in black and white, so I can leave this world tonight." StealthJacker listen to the obvious male's singing, and felt sadden by it. He sat down as he hummed along with the music, and continue to listen to the organic.

Nalo knew someone was out there, he heard the movement of something. As he looked around the small tent, he tried to see if there was any kind of shadows. Seeing none he continued to play, "Holding on too tight, breathe the breath of life." He then heard it, a humming sound, matching the melody of how he was playing his guitar.

He slowly stood up, with guitar in hand, and moved to the opening of the tent. He continue to play along to one of his favorite songs, and steadily continued singing. "So I can leave this wor-rrld behind." Nalo balanced on one foot, and used the other to push open, and gasped at what he saw. A robot, with what look like jet wings, was leaning against a tree, humming along to the song he was playing... or were playing, as he stopped out of surprise.

The robot's humming stopped, and immediately looked at the direction that Nalo was standing. _Well ain't this a big problem, _He thought, and kinda waved at the robot with one hand, and holding the guitar with the other. He couldn't tell if the robot was actually looking at him cause of some kind of glasses, but it seemed amused.

It gave a small wave back with its own hand, and Nalo shook himself out of his shock. Nalo moved closer, and inspected the large robot. "So, you liked my playing?" He asked, and the robot let loose a deep chuckle.

"Yes it was something I did not suspect in the middle of a...forest?" The robot wondered, and Nalo seemed confused.

"You don't know what a forest is?"

The robot shook his head, "I only arrived here on earth yesterday." The robot looked down, and Nalo, could see sadness in the robots eyes.

"So their must be some more of your kind on the planet, right?" Nalo added, and robot seemed to close eyes and sigh.

"I can't say, but I am looking for a old friend of mine." The robot muttered, and Nalo looked at the robot with concern.

"Do you need help?" Nalo asked, and the being looked at Nalo surprised.

"Why?"

"Why what?" Nalo questioned, and the robot shook his head.

"You do realize we just met?" the robot stated and questioned at the same time, and Nalo laughed.

"Hey, this a good thing for me too." Nalo put one hand behind his head, and smiled up at the robot. "I'm actually being kinda selfish."

"Oh." The bot stated, and seem to think about something for a second. "You could be in possible danger if you come with me."

Nalo shrugged, "I think I will find a way to survive, not like I'm going to die right away." Nalo stifled a yawn as he looked up at the stars, "So, what's your name?"

"My name is StealthJacker." The black and grey covered F-22 Raptor, awsered, and Nalo played a small tone on his guitar, which made the robot cheer up a little.

Nalo couldn't help, but smile and the alien robot, "Well Stealthy, I'm Nalo, nice to meet ya." SteathJacker looked concern about the nickname, but it soon passed.

"Stealthy?"

"Sure, why not, Its a way to bond our friendship." Nalo replied, and SteathJacker chuckled.

"Okay, Kid, but we leave in the morning, okay?" Nalo stuck out his lip in a fake pout, and StealthJacker look saddened again. Nalo looked concerned for his new friend, and started to play a soft tone.

"I'll face out, I'll hold out, I'll reach out for the truth..." as Nalo played along his guitar and sofly sang to the song, he looked out of the corner of the eye to see a small smile placed on StealthJacker's face. After getting through a couple of verses of the song, he stopped playing, and saw his new friend more relaxed.

"You are very good at playing that... what is it?" StealthJacker asked, and Nalo felt a small bit of pride feel his vains.

"It's called a guitar, and it allows people with a certain artistic ability to play it." Nalo explained, but soon a loud yawn escaped him, and he chuckled at StealthJacker's own concern looked. "It's just the way my body tells me that its time to get some sleep."

"Oh," StealthJacker stated, "Well apparently humans do need at least 8 hours of sleep." Nalo nodded at this at turned to walk back to his tent.

He looked over his shoulder at the tall robot, and smiled, "See ya in the morning Stealthy."

**Late update, been busy sorry. Hope everyone had a good fourth of july. This is actually the side story of To Change the Future. They will play a major part in the story much later in the story, but at the moment they are like a comic releif at the moment. Next chapter it will be back to Vay so hoped yall like. It is also slightly shorter than the other chapters.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back, sorry for the delay, I honestly needed a break, and I just beat ME2 and I was writing a story for it. I really happy that I'm back to this, even thought my other laptop is still broken, I have found a older one, and it will suffice until I get the other one back.**

** So as a recap, Our Mc, Vay, can see into the future through dreams and certain situiations, met Barricade, and is now recruited to help him get helped fixed up, by the autobots. Then we saw two new characters take the seen, half way across the country that is. Nalo ran away from home, who was heading for the border of Canada, but his car died, and he had to go camping. That night StealthJacker and him met up, and Nalo agreed to help the neutral find his friend.**

** Basic rundown of the past few chapters, but now unto the story!**

**Chapter 6**

Vay opened up his eyes, and stared up at the ceiling of the living room. _The dream… _He thought, _it changed. _Vay sat up and stretched out his arms above his head, and flipped open his phone to look at the time. _Wonderful, five in the morning. _As Vay grumbled about, he pushed himself up, and groaned as someone knocked at the door. The clairvoyant stifled a yawn as he slowly moved toward the door, and groaned again as the person on the other side knocked on the door again.

"I'm coming, calm down!" Vay yelled as he unlocked the door, and opened it and glared at…. Barricade? "What the heck are you doing here?" Vay asked surprised by the Holoform's appearance

"I just have some questions to ask you that is all." Barricade answered as he walked into the apartment, and looked around. Vay rubbed his eyes, and closed the door, not even bothering to get his glasses of of the coffee table.

"And why does that have to be done now?" Vay asked tiredly, and moved toward the kitchen. Barricade followed, and looked around the kitchen like he did for the living room, as if looking for something. Vay ignored Barricade for a second as walked over to a black coffee maker by the sink, grabbed a coffee cup out the cabinet above him, and poured himself some coffee. As Vay mixed in sugar and creamer, he looked back over his shoulder at the holoformed Barricade. "Well?"

"You never gave me an answer before of how you knew I was a Decepticon." Barricade stated, and pulled out a chair from a simple wooden round table, and sat down. Vay sighed as he pulled out a loaf of bread, and put a couple pieces in a toaster near the coffee machine.

"It's kinda something hard to wrap your head around." Vay explained, as he opened up the frigde and brought out a tub of butter, and walked over to a drawer by the fridge, and pulled out knife.

Barricade leaned back in the chair and put his hands behind his head, and snorted, "Oh, okay and most organics on this planet would find it hard to believe that there are giant robotic beings living on their planet."

Vay shook his head as he waited for the toast to pop up, "Well you can simply transform, and then they can believe it, my reason isn't as concrete as yours."

"Concrete?" Barricade asked, and Vay just waved a hand, and Barricade rolled his eyes. "Well I still need the reason that you knew about me when I showed up yesterday."

Vay sighed, and looked at the holoformed cop, "You sure, cause it might take a bit of time." Barricade managed not to laugh at the statement.

"I'm a beat up 'con with nowhere to go, I have nothing but time." Barricade replied, a smug grin on the cops face. The toasted popped up, and Vay grabbed the two pieces and began to butter them. As he buttered the toast he tried to think of a less complicated way to tell the rogue Decepticon. As he finished with slathering up his toast with butter, Vay dropped the butter knife into the sink, and put the butter back in the fringe. He grabbed his cup of coffee, and sat down, munching on the slightly burnt toast.

"Hmm…" Vay hummed, and Barricade raised an eyebrow, waiting for his answer, and Vay swallowed the bite of toast he took. "Well, the simplest and most forward way to put it," Vay looked down at his coffee, and swirled said coffee with a spoon, "I'm a Clairvoyant."

"A Clairvoyant?" Barricade repeated, as he checked online for a description of what the organic was talking about.

"Yeah," Vay took a sip of his coffee, "I can see into the future." Barricade's Holoform blinked a few times, before it settled into his processor.

"I always meet the slagging weird ones." Barricade muttered,and then spoke back up, "And how in Primus did you get the slagging ability to do that?" Barricade maneuvered his holoform's legs up onto the table, as Vay took another bite of toast.

"Well, that is more difficult to explain," Vay answered, and rubbed the back of his head, "Because I don't really know how it started." Barricade groaned, and shook his head.

"Primus, How do you not know?" Barricade asked impatiently, and Vay just shrugged. After a moment of silence from Vay eating more toast, and drinking coffee, the two continued.

"All I know is they started up when I was around thirteen years old, and had them ever since." Vay took one last sip of his coffee, and stood up. "Not like this isn't interesting or anything, but I still got to do the homework I never did yesterday, and still get a shower." Barricade stood up and followed Vay as he walked back to the couch in the living room.

Vay sat down on the coach and opened up his laptop, and booted it back up, "So, what is this homework?" Vay looked over his shoulder at Barricade, and chuckled.

"The only weapon teachers have against students who act repulsive." Vay focused his attention back to the screen, "Homework is just something a teacher assigns their pupils to do so they can either make sure to understand a lesson they have been teaching, or to use as discipline."

"Intresting," Barricade muttered, "but what are you doing?" Vay sighed as he pulled up Microsoft Word on his laptop.

"A Paper for Oral Communications telling the class who I am, and other stuff." Vay began typing, and Barricade watched as Vay did so. Vay tried to ignored Barricade's curiosity, and focus on the subject before him, but the more he typed the more aware he was of the stare. After about half way done with the paper, he looked back at Barricade, who seemed slightly confused. "What?"

"Why do you need a class for communications between organics?" He asked, and Vay rolled his eyes.

"Well because…"Vay replied, "…It's because…that…" Vay stopped talking and he thought what Vay asked. After a few minutes of trying to explain what the use the class is, Vay drew up a blank. "Honestly, I think it's useless." Vay redundantly started, and went back to typing. Barricade gave a small evil chuckle, and walked around.

As he was about to sit down on the couch, he spotted the framed picture on the coffee table, and picked up. Vay froze, and he glared at the holoform as Barricade looked at the picture closely. _Why every single person is so damn interested in that photo? _ Vay venomously thought, and stood up. Barricade continued to study the ripped photo, ignoring the seer's advance on him.

"What happen to the picture?" Barricade asked, and was surprised when the frame was ripped out of the holoform's hands.

"This," Vay pointed at the picture, "is none of your business. You should leave." Vay commanded bluntly, and Barricade realized he overstepped the boundaries that were set. The Holoform dissipated, and Vay was left alone in his apartment. Vay's shoulder slumped as he put the frame face down on the coffee table, and sat back down on the couch.

He took a heavy breath and exhaled it as he looked at his mostly finished paper. "Why does all this stupid emotional stuff happen to me?" Vay asked out loud, and single tear slid down his face. He quickly gritted his teeth , and wiped it away. "I can't afford to break down now, I have important things to do."

* * *

Barricade had left the apartment complex that morning, and was driving around Tranquility, ignoring all the people on the streets who were pointing at him. He had most of the day to think about why the organic had freaked out so much. The first thought was that it was simply just touching the picture, but the 'con didn't believe that was the reason. The organics living quarters were precisely organized, so it was logical to think that at first.

Then Barricade thought about the files he read about Vay Sealo. His female caretaker had abandoned him with his male caretaker when he was ten years old. His father owned some kind of big industry that had just recently been shut down, because of some kind weird government protocols, and left his the male caretaker with no job. Somehow he had paid retirement, and was reasonably rich, by the organics meaning of it.

He put almost all of his money into Vay, which allowed him to take special martial art courses, which explained why Vay reacted the way he did when Barricade approached him the other day. Vay had many achievements in the tournaments that h entered, and Won. Then there was the Physiological therapy that he had to go to for a whole year at the age of thirteen . Thanks to Barricades hacking, he learned that the teen had weird nightmares, of destruction, disaster, and the apocalypse.

Barricade mentally sighed as he park by the same park as of yesterday that had the small playground. It was about lunchtime, and some families were out in the park eating with their children, and Barricade watched somewhat interested. As Barricade watched the family laugh and talk, Barricade realized something, _Why isn't the organic with his father right now?_

* * *

After turning in the rough draft of the speech he would have to eventually have to give, Vay could finally leave school. He had sat with Miles, Sam, and Mikaela again, but he tried to stay out of the conversation as much as he could. He had luckily made it through the day, and was on his Suzuki about to leave when Mikaela walked up.

"Hey can I get a lift again today?" Mikaela asked, and Vay gave a small nod toward the back of the Suzuki.

"Hop on." Vay held out the spare helmet he kept with him, and Mikaela slid it on, and jumped on. After he started up the bike, they pulled out of the school's parking lot, and they drove toward Mikaela's aunt's house. As They stopped at a light, Mikaela tapped Vay on his shoulder, and Vay slightly turned his head around to look at Mikaela.

"Can we go back to your apartment; I really don't want to deal with my aunt at the moment." Mikaela requested, and Vay obliged. Making sure no cops were around, Vay made a U-turn, and head back toward the apartment complex. Vay enjoyed the feel of the wind over his leather jacket, and how it tried to smother him. After a few more stops at a few red lights, the two made a turn toward his apartment, with a familiar Cop car sitting in front of the complex.

_Oh shit! _Vay wanted to scream, but didn't and hoped Mikaela didn't realize who the 'con was. Vay turned down the little side road to the parking garage, and parked the bike inside the opened garage. Mikaela got off the bike rather quickly, and tossed the helmet to the ground. _I wonder if she noticed, _The seer thought sarcastically, and got off his bike, and looked over at his friend.

Mikaela had her cell phone out, texting someone, but Vay had a Idea who it could be, _Sam. _Mikaela was pale, and looking out of the garage every few seconds. Vay knew he would regret what he was about to do. He knew that you're never supposed to do this to any girl, but it was supposed to help Barricade in the end. _I got to do it, or both me and Barricade are screwed…_

** ….Cliffhanger **

** Sorry but I try to keep my chapter around 2000, and I thought it was a great spot to cut it off XD. Happy belated birthday to StarGazingAtMidnight, Who also has a great story called At War for Peace, go check it out. It was actually one of the stories that wanted me to do one of my own Transformers fanfic.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Remember thoughts and visions are in italics **(_italics)_, **hope you all enjoy the chapter.**

New stuff:

/radio frequencies\

Chapter 7

Mikaela was surprised when she about to send the message to Sam asking for help, and Vay swiped the phone out of her hand, she went from a cold feeling, to just being frozen. She looked at Vay with a surprised look, and Vay sighed as gave her an apologetic smile. "Sorry Mikaela, but it's not what you think."

Mikaela was still stunned from how the seer was acting, and she was only able to muttered, "What?"

"Well it's kinda hard to explain, but you can't call Sam, or the Autobots about Barricade." Vay tried to explained, but Mikaela eyes were darting around, not focusing on the clairvoyant. "Mikaela, Listen, Barricade isn't here to hurt you."

Mikaela shot Vay a venomous look, "Oh, A Decepticon is so trustworthy." Mikaela stated sarcastically, and Vay should have realized that there would some conflict over this matter.

Vay rose up his hands, and Mikaela's eye's snapped to her phone, "Look, you have to put your trust in me, I have a perfectly good reas…" Vay got cut off as Mikaela lunged for the phone, and Vay quickly side stepped out of the way to avoid her. Mikeala landed down by Vay's Suzuki, and Vay sighed, "Look, calm down," Vay's eyes went crimson behind the shades he was wearing, "and don't you even dare about throwing that helmet."

Mikaela looked up, surprised, "How did you…." Vay raised his empty hand, and took off his shades, and Mikaela gasped at Vay's current eye color, crimson. "But, your eyes were emerald the other day." She stated, and Vay's eye color turned back to said color. Mikaela stood up, forgetting about the earlier events for a moment. "What is going on Vay?" She asked, as Vay replaced his shades.

"To put it simply, Barricade is here to help save huamanity." Vay stated, as he remembered the Vision from last night.

_The sky was still burning; Vay was still in Tranquility, still older, and still walking the streets. He arrived back at the school again, and the towering being reached down toward him again. He expected it to end like all the other nights to be crushed in the metallic giant's grasp. Instead though he heard a car, and the figured paused. As Vay looked around, the car noise was getting closer, and Vay became more and more confused. He felt heat start to emit from under his shirt. He reached in side, and pulled out the decepticon symbol necklace, and the closer the car got, the hotter the necklace felt._

_ The other Cybertrionaian snarled, and out of nowhere his hand changed into a canon, and aimed it in the direction of the sound of the car. Then out of nowhere a Saleen police cruiser used a flipped van, and flew in the air. The Saleen transformed, and then it was barricade flying through the air, his own energon canon out, blasting the other figure into broken shards of metal, energon, and other sorts of car parts._

_ Barricade walked toward the older Vay, and held out a servo, which Vay got on. Barricade raised his servo up so that he and Vay stared at each other, and Barricade bluntly stated, "We failed."_

Mikaela silently listened to Vay's explanation on his visions, basically the same one that Barricade had heard that morning. As Vay told her about the future he saw each night, she turned sighed, and mumbled 'I knew the war wasn't over'. As Vay ended his explanation on his visions, and how they occur, Mikaela sat on the Suzuki, sideways. She stared closely at Vay, and then shook her head, "If I had not been in a fight for my life last year, with the Autobots, then I would have just told you were crazy."

Vay crossed his arms, and chuckled, "Well, It is kinda hard to believe." Vay looked down at Mikaela's phone in his hand, and then tossed it at the mechanic. She caught the phone, and looked at a Vay with a puzzled look. "I don't think you're not goin to text Sam now, after understanding Barricade can't hurt you." Mikaela nodded, and looked down at her phone.

"Oh shit." Mikaela muttered, and her eyes widened. Vay groaned has he placed a hand over his shades and shook his head.

"Do I want to know?" He asked, and Mikaela gave a small nervous laugh, as she held out the screen out toward Vay to read.

_**To Sam:**_

_**Need help, Barricade outside Vay's apartment. Need Autobot's**_

_**Status: Sent**_

Vay made sure he read it right, and then his face froze into one of explicit horror, "I think 'oh shit' doesn't cover this well enough. Maybe 'we are freaking screwed out of our minds'."

Mikaela shook her head as a thoughtful expression came across it, "Maybe we could hide him?" She suggested, but the clairvoyant snorted.

"Where at, can't really hide him anywhere, except in here, and they would be suspicious if my bike was just randomly sitting out of the garage." Vay criticized, and Mikaela frowned.

"Well I don't see you having any bright ideas, Mr. Clairvoyant ." Mikaela snapped.

Vay took of his shades, and rubbed his eyes, "Well we have to be logical about this, and the first thing we need to do honestly, is tell Barricade about it."

* * *

"YOU WHAT!" Barricade's engine revved, and Vay rubbed the back off his head out of guilt. Mikaela stood a few feet away, still not completely trusting the 'con.

"Like I just said, I kinda sent a message, and it told the autobot's you were here, and well it was by accident, so I don't want to hear it." Vay grumbled, and Barricade made his holoform appear outside of the Saleen, and luckily no one was around to see this.

"Well how do you plan on fixing this." Barricade pushed a finger into Vay's leather jacket, who in returned pushed the finger off.

"What do you mean me? You wanted help, and they could help you." Vay stated, and Barricade groaned.

"IF the right Autobot comes. If it is that trigger happy Weapons Specialist, or second in command then I won't even get a chance to even ask." Barricade's Holoform started to pace, and Mikaela sighed heavily, which caused Vay to look back at the mechanic.

"What?" Vay asked, and Mikaela read something off her phone.

" Sam say's they will be here in about five minutes, with both Ironhide and Prowl." As Mikaela said this, the holoform groaned again.

"Wonderful both of them." Barricade muttered, and continued to pace.

"I understand the trigger happy 'bot can worry you, but why the second in command?" Vay asked, and both Barricade and Mikaela froze. Vay looked between the two and frowned. "What?"

Barricade was the first one to speak, "Remember how I mentioned about one of the autobot's being offlined?" He asked, but Vay shook his head.

"You didn't mention it." Vay answered, and Barricade sighed.

"Well one of the autobot's late second in command, Jazz, was killed by Megatron, and the current second in command," Barricade turned away from Vay, and Vay was puzzled by this, "well in your organic terms, his husband." Vay eyes widen, and he felt his jaw drop from shock.

"He just arrived last month, which surprised most of the Autobot's," Mikaela picked up, "He didn't feel his sparkmate's death because of the distance between the two..."

"Sparkmate?" Vay interrupted, and Barricade turned around.

"His significant other is the simple way to put it at the moment." Barricade responded, and allowed Mikaela to continue.

"When he found out about Jazz's death, he kind just locked down." Mikaela explained, "He refused to be social, and only time he talked was to give reports. I'm honestly worried that he is coming though."

"Why?" Vay asked, and Mikaela put her hands on her hips.

"It's because that this is the first trip that he has made outside of the Base." Mikaela answered, "If you considered what has happen to him, he probably wants some revenge."

"An eye for and eye, a Tooth for tooth thing?" Vay puzzled over, and Mikaela nodded. "But didn't like four decepticon's die?"

"Three mech's and a youngling." Barricade stated, Voice full of venom. Mikaela gave a small glance over at the holoform, and move closer to the corner of the building.

"Well," Vay stated, trying to defuse the situation, "I think I have a plan that might help us out."

"What?" Mikaela and Barricade asked together, and both shared a heated glare. Barricade crossed his holoform's arm's while Mikaela sticked out her tounge. _Well ain't this going wonderfully, _the clairvoyant thought.

Vay got a huge smirk on his face, and looked over at the Saleen, "Me and Mikaela sit on the top of Barricade." Vay let a few seconds pass to let Barricade let this sink in, and Barricade's started to visibly shake, out of anger. Mikaela giggled to herself as the holoform of Barricade dissipated.

"Why, in the slag, should I let two fraggin' glitches sit on top of me?" Barricade's voice was laced with venom, and Vay attempted not to laugh, and failed miserably. Mikaela walked next to Vay, and patted him on the back.

"I think it is a very good Idea, or do thing being offlined is a better one. Hm?" Mikaela answered Barricade with another question. Barricade's frame shook some more, and both Mikaela and Vay began laughing at the 'con's disagreement with the idea.

"Isn't there another way?" Barricade forced out, a slight plea for another way.

Vay tapped is chin for a few seconds, with a small childish frown on his face, "I don't think there is Barricade," the clairvoyant got a sadistic grin on his face, "I'm TRURELY sorry for this."

"Aw shove a tailpipe into your sorry." Barricade grumbled, and Mikaela and Vay began there ascent on to the Saleen, as all the while Barricade was grumbling about stupid Organics.

* * *

/Samuel, we will arrive at the designate area of the Decepticon in a one minute.\ Prowl stated over Bumblebee's radio, and Sam groaned.

"How many do I have to tell you Prowl, just call me Sam, not Samuel." Sam tried to instruct the Nissan 350Z, and Ironhide's and Will Lennox's laughter came over the radio frequency.

/Sam, it's a losing battle, Prowl will only use the name that seems the most logical to him.\ Ironhide explained, and Will's laughter could still be heard through the radio. Bumblebee chuckled as Sam groaned. Bumblebee looked over at his charge, who was slumped down in the passenger seat.

/Ironhide is correct Samuel, it is your name, so it shall be used.\ Prowl logically stated, and When Bumblebee chuckled again, Sam glared at his Guardian.

"All of you are a bunch of Slagging Tratiors." Sam reprimanded, and Will and Ironhide's laughter increased in volume.

"It's alright," Bumblebee said, "No one could get through Prowl." Sam frowned as he heard the undertone of sadness that seemed to be laced into Bumblebee's voice. Sam realized he had lied, to spare his fellow Autobot any despair about his fallen Spark Mate. Sam signaled at Bumblebee, pointed at the radio, made a cutting motion, and then pointed at his lips. Bumblebee nodded, and after a few seconds focused on Sam, "What is it?"

"How is Prowl doing?" Sam asked, concerned for the SIC. Bumblebee's hologram face turned one to greif, and Sam rubbed the back of his head out of guilt.

"Not good, it wasn't a surprise that he almost shut everyone out, but then he suddently wanted to come and deal with Barricade….We are all worried about him." Bumblebee sighed, and Sam felt hot air come through the air vents. "If Jazz was alive, things would be a lot better at the moment." Sam nodded in agreement, and looked out the back window at the SIC.

/We will arrive in a few second's, be prepared.\ Prowl instructed, and Sam face forward, ready to see Barricade trying to capture Mikaela. Ironhide was the first to make the turn on to the street with Vay's Apartment, and a bark of laughter from Ironhide made Sam flinched.

/Wait till you guys see this.\ Will's voice came across the radio, and Sam and Bumbleebee shared a looked. As they turned onto the street, Sam had to rub his eyes to make sure he was seeing everything clearly.

On top of a beaten up Saleen Police car, that was definitely Barricade from the faction symbol, sat Mikaela and Vay, with school books out. The two looked up, and both gave energetic waves, and Sam heard Barricade growl, 'this is so demeaning'. When Prowl turned the corner, Sam heard his engine sputter and go out, and whistle from Will over the radio.

/Well, that is the first time I seen a 'con get beat by just getting botsitting\

**Get it….Botsitting, her her hah hah.**

**Yep Prowl offlined cause of something completely illogical, and…..some statistics I guess since I have nothing else to give.**

**735 views, 12 reviews(yay),8 followers, 7 favorites, and someone added it to a community(weird…JK)**

**Also if you have a xbox 360 add me I'm silentperson00.**

**If you enjoyed it reviewed and shiz…OR I WILL KEEP THE NXT CHAPTER HOSTAGE!**

**JK, I just get annoyed at that stuff XD**


	8. Chapter 8

**After my uneventful birthday, I am back with another chap to To Change the Future thanks to all who reviewed and such, mentions will be at the bottom. So hope you all enjoy the next chapter. I was listening to some Linkin Park and Ironhide's Holoform was written during that so , ummm, I liked how he turned out, maybe not all of you though….**

**::Comm::**

_**Cybertroian talk**_

_Visions/dreams_

"Talking"

**Chapter 8**

Vay was glad that they were all out in the public, definitely when he saw each of the holoforms and people get out of the cars. First was the GMC Topkick, who Mikaela told him was Ironhide. At first Vay thought it was the man who got out of the passenger's side. He was different than what Vay thought he would have been, Brown hair slightly spiked, slight fuzz growing around his neck and face, and was dressed in military issued uniform. The way he held his self was one of in charge, yet a demeanor of a loving father.

Then stepped out the holoform of Ironhide.

Vay was surprised that someone who was a Weapon Specialist would create such a rugged holoform. His head was completely shaved, no kind of hair what so ever. Like Bumblebee, he had bright blue eyes, and was relatively short. What he didn't have in height, he did have in bulk.

He wore a simple black t-shirt, with the sleeve's almost busted out because of his muscles, and faded blue jeans. Along the Holoform's arms were a tattoo sleeves, with a lot of symbols that didn't look readable in any kind of language. His Boot's hit the ground when he hopped out of the driver side of the door, and his brown boot's made a loud thud against the pavement.

Vay looked back as Sam got out of Bumbleebee, and Bumblebee did the same with his Holoform. Vay looked further down the street at a stalled out Nissian police cruiser, who he assumed to be Prowl. The people on the street started to give weird looks at all the assorted group of people, and cars. Vay sighed, as he hopped off Barricade, and grabbed his books along the way. Mikaela copied him, and both turned as the group of four made their way toward the.

Vay watched as Sam rushed up to Mikaela, and looked her over, "Are you okay?"

"Sam, I'm fine." Mikaela sighed, embarrassed at her boyfriend's open affection. Vay focused on the man who came up to him in the military uniform, and held out a hand toward him.

"Hello, my name is Will Lennox." Vay stared at the man suspiciously, but still shook Will's hand.

"Vay Sealo." Vay replied, and Will nodded. Barricade opened his passenger door, and his holoform jumped out, and the door shut. All eye's turned toward the 'con, and Barricade just stared back. Vay sighed heavily as he looked over to Ironhide's holoform.

"Can you wake up your friend, I need to explain some things, and I already had to do this twice today." Vay requested, and Ironhide snorted.

"Listen, Prime requested us to get both Mikaela and you out of here, with the 'con dead or alive." Ironhide crossed his arms, daring Vay to backtalk him, which he did.

"Well since I don't know who Prime is, or really you are, I don't see why I need to comply." Vay shot back, and Will frowned.

"You do realize you do not have much choice correct?" Will asked the clairvoyant, who looked crossly at him.

"You cannot force me to go somewhere, which I don't I have a clue where said place it, against my will." Vay revolted, and Will sighed.  
"You were helping a Decepticon, or am I mistaken?" Will asked, a eyebrow raised. Vay gritted his teeth, and curled his toes in his shoes to stop from doing something he would regret.

"Hey, I'm the one who asked for his help." All eyes snapped back to Barricade, who looked bored. "So what he helped me, I was just trying to get repaired by you all's Medic's assistant." Barricade stuck a thumb toward Mikaela, but all eyes stayed on Barricade.

"You could have easily had one of your fellow scum help repair you!" Ironhide yelled at Barricade, who just proceeded to get interested in his holoform's nails.

"Maybe I could have, if I wasn't considered a traitor." Barricade stated nonchalantly, and it seemed almost everyone froze at his statement. After a few minutes of awkward silence, the Nissian down the street, revved it's engine. Vay quickly turned around to see the SiC peel down the street. Vay heard Ironhide say something in some kind of language, and his holoform disappeared. Vay watched as Prowl made his way down the street, at a alarming rate.

Vay turned around to ask Barricade what was going on, but the holoform disappeared, and he realized that Barricade was trying to move. Suddenly Vay saw something in his mind eye.

_Prowl was hurtling down the street, toward Barricade, who for some reason wasn't moving. Barricade was out in the open, since Ironhide and Bumblebee parked on the opposite side of the road. Vay watched as Prowl sped head on into Barricade, and a sickening crushing sound was heard. Vay saw that the front part of Barricade had collapsed inward, and a dark blue substance had painted the asphalt beneath him._

Vay shook his head, as the vision went away, and looked at Barricade, "You have to move, NOW!" Vay shrieked at the 'con, who just groaned.

"What do you think I'm trying to do? Having a slagging energon party?" Barricade yelled back, as he tried to move again and wouldn't.

_Damn it, he needs to live for some reason! _Vay screamed in his head, and forced his body to move. A thousand things went off in his head, but a few seem to be understandable than others. One, he was probably going to die. Two, if he didn't die, he was going to be in a severe amount of pain. Three, if he did die, then he wouldn't have to worry about the visions anymore.

Vay Jumped in front of Barricade, arms held out. He was crazy, he knew that, and apparently so did all the other random people on the sidewalk thought so to. He heard Barricade ordering him to get out of the way. He heard Sam and Mikaela yelling at him to stop being so stupid. He even heard Bumblebee, Ironhide, and Will trying to command him to move. The clairvoyant didn't care though. He knew that Prowl would hit him, even if he applied his breaks, and Vay didn't need a vision to tell him that.

Vay closed his eyes, and waited. He heard the screech of tires, he heard the constant yelling for him to move, and he felt a great wave of relief flood through him.

Then Prowl hit him.

Vay flew through the air, and landed on Barricade's windshield, and made it spider web. He felt shards of glass break off into his back, cutting through the leather jacket. Intense pain shot through his body, and Vay groaned. Vay slightly opened up his eyes, and everything was so blurry. He tried to move his hand, but he couldn't. A group of faces came into view, but he couldn't make them out. He heard voices, but Vay didn't care. He was tired.

He just wanted sleep.

* * *

Everyone freaked when Vay closed his eyes, and Will changed into his Major Lennox attitude. "Ironhide, Bumblebee, carry Vay to Bumblebee and put him in the backseat. He is going to need medical attention stat." Ironhide and Bumblebee nodded, and moved on separate sides of the unconscious teen, and picked him up. Will toward Prowl who did not have a holoform out, "Prowl you go with Bumblebee, Optimus is going to need a direct report from this situation. Ironhide and I will hook Barricade up so-

"Will, the human has glass shards all in his back!" Ironhide yelled across the street, and Will cursed. Mikaela and Sam were both over by Vay, holding unto his ripped leather jacket, and looking down at the blood stained white shirt.

"Lay him on his stomach; we don't have time for this!" Major Lennox yelled back, as he tried to control the crowd that was trying to see what just transpired. As he heard doors shut, he looked back to see that Mikaela and Sam were inside of Bumblebee, as him and Prowl drove off. As he forced the crowd to dispersed, he turn around to get a towing cable out of Ironhide, and surprisingly heard something shatter under his boot. He picked up his boot, and saw the shades that Vay had been wearing.

Will picked up the shattered shades, and was surprised when he was tapped on his shoulder. He turned around to surprisingly see Barricade's holoform out, and he was holding out his hand. "I will hold onto those." Barricade said bluntly. Will deposited the broken shades into the holoform's hand, who walked toward Barricade's passenger side.

Will focused back on going over to Ironhide, who already had the towing cable and was bringing it back over to Will. "Thanks." Will muttered, and Ironhide nodded.

"How are you holding up?" Ironhide asked, and Will shook his head.

"I can't think about that right now Ironhide, we need to get Barricade out of here." Will muttered, and his guardian sighed.

"You need to talk about it sooner or later Will." Ironhide stated, and walked his holoform back to him. As the holoform got in, Ironhide drove around the street, and move ahead of Barricade, and parked. Will got on his knees and searched for the place to attach the cable, underneath Barricade, and found the spot.

"Hey! You be careful organic!" Barricade growled, and Ironhide snorted.

"The only reason we are helping you is because how that stupid human jumped in the way of Prowl." Ironhide retorted, and Barricade remained silent. Will hooked up the other end to Ironhide, and moved to the passenger side. Ironhide opened the door for him, and after the door closed, Ironhide slowly began to drive off. Will took out his phone, and dialed in Sam's number

After a few seconds, Mikaela picked up, "Will, it's bad, Vay's heartbeat is slowing down considerably, and we are still ten minutes away from the base."

"What's happening?"

"It's worse than we thought, there's a bone sticking out of leg, the lower part, and it was concealed by his pant." Mikaela explained, and Will sighed.

"Just get there as fast as you can, Ratchet will find a way to help him, I'm sure." Will reassured, and Mikaela sighed.

"We can't even do much, were putting pressure on his wounds, but it isn't doing much." Will heard something on the other end of the phone, and Mikaela cursed. "Bumblebee said his vitals are dropping."

"Tell Bumblebee to kick his aft into high gear, we need his explanation why he jumped in front of Prowl ." Will Commanded, and he heard a yes sir from Mikaela. He stopped the call, and sighed.

"So how is the human doing?" Ironhide asked, as he 'drove' himself, and Will shook his head.

"By the looks of it," Will muttered, "He is probably going to die

* * *

Ratchet was organizing his tools, when he got a ping from Bumblebee's open Comm.

::Bumblebee, what is it? I am very busy-::

::Ratchet, we are going to need a open medical treatment as soon as we get there!:: Bumblebee interrupted, and Ratchet jolted in surprise.

:: Human or Mech? :: Ratchet asked, his Medic training kicking in.

:: Human, and he is damaged, badly. ::

:: Is it Major Lennox, or Samuel? :: Ratchet asked, as he dashed around the Makeshift Medbay, preparing supplies.

:: Neither. :: Bumblebee answered, and Ratchet paused confused.

:: Then who is the human? :: Ratchet asked, as he sent messages to all medical staff available at the NEST base.

:: The one we were all suspicious about, Vay Sealo. :: Bumblebee answered, and Ratchet grunted.

::How did he get damaged?:: Ratchet used his holoform to get a makeshift operating table ready, and the humans he had message had started to rush in.

:: Prowl was about to ram Barricade, but he jumped in front of Barricade. :: Bumblebee stopped, as Ratchet could understand the rest that was unsaid.

:: How soon will you have him here? ::

:: Three minutes. ::

* * *

The NEST operatives had the gate open when they saw Bumblebee and Prowl had sand clouds behind them. They sped through the gate, and quickly made way toward the part of the Base that held the Medbay. Mikaela was in the backseat with Sam, pressing down on the wounds, to stop blood flow, without pushing in the glass or messing with the bone any more than they had too.

Bumblebee turned a curve, and saw Ratchet a group of medical officers standing out beside a trolley and IV stand. Bumblebee pulled up, and swiftly stopped, along with Prowl. Prowl transformed into his Bipedal form, and on his faceplates were an unreadable expression. Bumblebees opened his doors, and allow the medical team to get Vay out back seat as swiftly and safely as possible. When the medical team had gotten a unconscious Vay out unto the medical trolley, and after Sam and Mikaela had gotten out him, covered in Vay's blood, Bumblebee transformed into his Bi-pedal form.

The four stood there and watched as they rushed Vay into the medical bay, and leaving them outside. They saw a dust cloud far off, and the groups straighten up as they realized it was Optimus. The Peterbilt truck made its way toward the group. When Optimus arrived near the group, he transformed into his bipedal form, and looked them over.

"Samuel, Mikaela, Please go with Bumblebee, Prowl and I need to have a talk." The autobot leader requested, and Bumblebee lowered a servo, in which both Sam and Mikaela got onto. As the scout carried them to another part of the base to get clean, Optimus was was staring directly at Prowl, battle mask in place.

_**Prowl, **_Optimus switched over to their native tongue, and was deathly serious, _**what in your processor were you thinking?**_

Prowl straighten up, and looked at Optimus unemotionally, _**He was a Decepticon, Decepticons usually lie, had to eliminate the threat.**_

Optimus crossed his arms across his chasis, _**Elaborate.**_

_** Barricade had convinced Vay Sealo that he just wanted to get help. **_Prowl explained, _**The organic believed him, and somehow succeeded in getting Mrs. Banes to help him. It was illogical to believe that it was the truth, so I did only what I had to.**_

_** Which was? **_Optimus asked, and Optimus saw a flicker of rage across Prowl's faceplates.

_**I had scanned him, and his hood and front bumper was weakened, so a Hard enough impact would make it collapse, and cutting energon lines. This would have offlined him. Permantly.**_

Optimus waited a few moments so he could fully sink this in, and released a heavy sigh, _**and how did the organic get injured?**_

_** He jumped in front of the Decepticon, trying to protect him. **_Prowl stated ruthlessly, and just shrugged, _**He aided a Decepticon, so he is n-**_

_** Enough! **_Optimus ordered, and Prowl remained silent, _**We are here to protect the humans, Prowl. Humans are very similar to us, they have a large capacity of wanting to help. You also went against my orders, if you capture him alive, than do so. Prowl, Jazz's death affected us al-**_

_** NO! **_Prowl interrupted, and Optimus took a step back out of shock, _**You do not realize at how much my spark is bearing right now. Bondmates are supposed to die together for a reason. You would understand if something happened to Elita-one. **_Prowl offlined his optics, as a shaky servo ran across his chest plates, and he dipped his helm. _**To have your Spark to constantly search for that bond, when it is not there no more. You're always captured in grief, Prime, and knowing that there is nothing you can do, just makes the matters worse.**_

Optimus watched as Prowl's frame shook. Optimus placed a servo on Prowl's shoulder, _**I cannot say that I understand, but Prowl, **_Prowl onlined his optics, and glanced up at Optimus, _**Would Jazz be happy?**_

**So, ummmmmmm, I know something you wouldn't really suspect so early on, but… ummmm….Review?**

**Thanks to, Aero l'aquila, Devil-O-Angel, Goldmon Allthier Breaker, KnockOut'sFanGirl221, Ruby 1996, StarGazingAtMidnight, TrueCybertronianAtSpark, and velvee for the Favorites**

**Thanks to, Aero l'aquila, Jade Aislin, JayJayinMay, KnockOut'sFanGirl221, Red Jeanie, Ruby 1996, seagreenshoes, shadowhaseo, StarGazingAtMidnight, TrueCybertronianAtSpark, and velvee for the follows.**

**Thanks to,(ONE MORE TIME NOW XD) all my faithful reviewers. I love all of the Favorites, the follows, and the reviews, it makes want to keep on improving with my writing style. I can not wait to write more of this story so please do keep up with what you all do.**

**-SP**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm just going to jump right into the story, because well you will see. Some parts I couldn't get real in deep in because it is a rated t story, and if I did then it would be rated M(I been reading my mom's nursing books so yeah….)**

**Still don't own transformers.**

**Chapter 9**

Barricade scanned the desert around him, since he had nothing else to do except to be towed by Ironhide. After his scans came up with the only lifeforms were a cacti and Major Lennox, Barricade activated his holoform, and used it to reach into the glove box found in front of the passenger seat. After he open the department, he pulled out Vay's broken shades, and then the holoform looked at the blood on Barricade's hood through the broken windshield.

"Why did that organic just stand there, he would have no doubt knew what was about to happen." Barricade mused, as he looked at Vay's broken shades again. "These are broken beyond repair, no reason to keep them." Barricade was about to toss the sunglasses out of the broken windsheilf, when he notice something on the inside rim of the sunglasses.

Barricade took a closer look, and saw a sentence engraved in them. "I will always treasure you." Barricade read out loud, and cursed. "Well they most hold some type of sentimental value to the organic, and I owe him one." Barricade muttered, as he reached over and put them back into the glove department.

* * *

"He has lost a lot of blood!"

"What is his blood type?!"

"AB positive!"

"We're going have to cut open his leg and reset the bone!"

Ratchet listen to the humans around him as he cut off Vay's pants leg at the knee, and got a clear view of the bloodied flesh covered bone sticking out of Vay's Calf. Some of the Nest doctor's around him flinched at the sight, but Ratchet didn't. They had laid Vay on his stomach, as they brought him into one of the Medbay's operating rooms.

Another of the doctors had took a pair of scissors and cut off Vay's blood stained shirt, while another brought over a IV, with a two pan's with four IV bag's of blood. As Ratchet began making a cut down Vay's Calf, the doctors had gotten the IV bag on the stand, and pushed a needle into Vay's left arm. As the blood made its way into Vay, a few of the other doctor's hasten to remove the shards of glass that stuck out of Vay's body.

Ratchet's holoform made precise incisions down Vay's leg starting below the knee, and quickly and precisely to the ankle. Two doctors helped Ratchet by lifting up the part where the incision was made. The other doctors' removed all of the broken pieces of glass out Vay's back, and were looking through the wounds, seeing if any had punctured any organs. After coming to the conclusion that nothing had been severely cut, they began to clean the wound, and repair what damage they could. Ratchet was looking into the opened Calf muscle, and saw the damage that the broken bone had caused. He shook his head as carefully as he readjusted the bone back into Vay's Calf. As he made sure the other bones were realigned, he heard Vay groan and curse.

"Someone get him Nitrous Oxide!" Ratchet commanded, as he heard a few of the other doctors rush around. As Ratchet's holoform pulled out his blood covered hand, the two doctors who were helping lowered the upper calf carefully. Ratchet got disinfectant as he cleaned out the incision sight. After he cleaned it, he got some stiches and a needle, and carefully ran it through the skin. Some of the other doctor's got a large bandage, and covered up the exit wound of the bone, as at the same time Ratchet finish sewing up Vay's leg up.

Ratchet stood up fully in his holoform, and scanned Vay. "Body is stabilizing, still a weak pulse, but he will survive. Has three fractured ribs, Can't do anything about that." Ratchet sighed as he looked at the multiple sewed up cuts that Vay had on his back. "Will not be able to move too much until back is completely healed." Ratchet noted, as other Nest doctors began to clean up.

After the doctor's left, Ratchet's holoform disappeared, and he moved over to a nearby medical berth. He stared at the unconscious teen, which was slowly starting to breathe deeply. "He's entering REM; he should be fine until he awakes." Ratchet stated to no one, as he got a ping from Ironhide through his Comm channel.

:: Ratchet here. ::

:: Will wants to know how the human is doing. :: Ironhide requested, and Ratchet forced a small grin.

:: He was quite injured, but I am the best Medical Officer around. :: Ratchet crossed his arms smug like, and Ironhide groaned over the channel.

:: Fine, since you are in such a almighty mood today, I have a present for you. ::

:: Oh, I didn't know you cared about me that way Ironhide. :: Ratchet replied, and Ironhide growled.

:: Stick a Tailpipe in it you glitch, it's just Barricade. :: Ironhide muttered, and Ratchet acted disappointed.

:: Oh Ironhide, if you're going to ever romance someone, you really should think about something a lot more romantically. :: Ratchet chuckled as Ironhide used multiple Cybertronian cuss words, and started to laugh any harder when he abruptly ended the channel.

"I sometimes wonder how he and Cromia fell for each other."

* * *

Vay opened his, and was surprised to see a blue open sky. Vay sat up lazily, as he looked around the area. He looked as far as the horizons in all direction, but all he saw was a flat plain, with only lush green grass everywhere. Vay jolted fully up, and looked his body over, and ran a hand over his back. He cursed when he realized he didn't have his leather jacket or his sunglasses.

"Where am I?" Vay muttered, as he looked around again, and didn't see any kind of vegetation.

_More importantly, how did I get here? Last thing I remember is….Barricade! _Vay looked around frantically, and cursed. _Damn, I really need to get out of here now. Better get moving so I can at least have some idea where I'm at._

Vay looked around one last time, trying to find some kind of landmark, which there was none, and sighed as he picked a random direction and started walking. Vay walked in silence, his only company the sound of his feet. Minutes passed as Vay walked in silence, as a gentle breeze picked up, and softly caressed Vay's moving form.

Vay continued moving forward, as he kept a look out for any kind of landmarks. Vay continued tedious walking forward, and stopped suddenly. _Why should I even care?! _Vay questioned himself venomously, _only reason anyone had showed interest in me was to be used._ Vay huffed as sat his self on the ground. _Then I get the people who try to understand, but all they do in the end is apologizing for not understanding my situation._

Vay fell on to his back as he put a hand over his emerald eyes, covering them from the sun. "Has the sun even moved?" Vay asked out loud to nobody.

"Nope!"

"AHHHHHH!" Vay jolted right back up into a sitting position, and faced a small young smiling girl. Vay held a hand over his heart, and took a few breaths to calm himself. After getting his heart beating normally, he looked closely at the young girl. She had long platinum blonde hair, in which she was currently pulling small fingers through, had a very pale complexion, but a healthy one. Vay looked at dark purple eyes, and sighed. "Didn't your parents ever tell you not to sneak up on someone?"

The young girl shook her head feverishly, her hair going in all directions, "Nu uh." Was her replied, and Vay smiled slightly at the child's cuteness. Vay looked around the same scenery, and looked back at the young girl.

"So where did you come from?" He asked very nicely, and the girl got a very thoughtful look on her face. After a minute, the girl gave Vay an innocent smile.

"From my mommy and daddy." She replied innocently, and Vay gave a small chuckle.

"Don't us all." Vay leaned back on his hands, and looked at the cloudless sky. "So do you know where we are?" The clairvoyant asked, fully at ease.

"No." The girl muttered, and Vay looked at her worried.

"You all right?" As he asked, this the girl sniffed, and she started to wail. Vay moved over to her side and looked her over, scared, "Hey, are you alright?" Vay repeated, and the girl shook her head, and calm down for second.

"M-m-mommy and-d-d daddy, gone d-d-on't knows where…" The girl sniffled, and then began wailing again, " WAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" As the girl started to have a constant stream of tears run down her face, Vay had picked up the small, light girl, and gently rocked her. He soothingly brushed her hair with his hand while the girl cries were muffled from her crying into Vay's white shirt.

Vay rocked back and forth until the girl calmed down, and she peeked at him out of the corner of her eye, in which Vay gave her a soothing smile, "How 'bout I help you find your parents?" Vay requested, and the girl nodded. Vay put the girl on her feet, which stood up. Vay took the bottom of his white shirt, and wiped away the last of the tears in the girls Violet eyes. "So no more sad tears, okay?"

"Yes sir." The girl said shyly, and Vay rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed.

"You don't have to call me sir, I'm not that old yet." Vay muttered, a dark tint of read gracing his features, and the girl giggled.

"Then what do I call you?" The girl gave a small innocent smile, and Vay returned the smile, and held out a hand.

"You can call me Vay, and what is your name?" The clairvoyant introduced himself, and thegirl put her hands on her hips, and smiled proudly.

"Call me Abby." She answered, and took Vay's open hand. Vay stood to his full height, and with his hand joined with the girl Abby's, they began walking. Abby started to swing their arms, and Vay whistled a small tone as the gentle wind, and the sound of their feet kept them company.

"So Abby," Vay interrupted his own tune, "Have you found anything we can keep track off." Vay asked kindly, and surprisingly raised her finger.

"Would that count?" Vay followed the girl's finger, and surprise lit up the clairvoyant's face, as he saw a sign post, slanted but standing, off in the distance. "Well done!" Vay congratulated Abby, who jumped up and down in excitement.

"Let's go check it out!" Abby yelled, and let go of Vay's hand as she rushed off toward it. Vay laughed at the girl's enthusiasm, and followed in a brisk jog. When Vay reached the sign post that Abby had beaten him to, the girl was looking up at, puzzled. Vay looked at the sign, and Vay looked at the sign curiously.

Abby pulled on Vay's pants leg, getting his attention. Vay looked down at the girl, and gave her small smile, "What is it?"

"Why is the sign blank?" She asked, as the wind softly played with her hair. Vay looked at the sign for a few seconds, and then just shrugged.

"Who knows, but at least we found a landmark." Vay answered, and the girl nodded as if she understood every word he just said. Vay looked at the sun again, and was to see that, somehow, the sun had started to pass over the horizon, and it was steadily becoming night time. Vay rubbed the back of his head, confused, and looked down at the Abby.

Abby though had moved to under the sign, and was trying to pull something out from the dirt underneath it. Vay bent over, and tried to get a closer look at what Abby was trying to do. When Vay was looking over her shoulder, Abby's hand shot back and hit him directly in the forehead. The clairvoyant fell back on to his butt with a 'hmph', and rubbed the spot Abby hit, trying to ease the pain. Vay felt a second pair of hands on his forehead, and felt immediate relief. Vay blinked surprised, as Abby backed up shyly.

"How did you do that?" Vay asked, and Abby hid her hands behind her back, and her head dipped forward.

"I'm not supposed to tell people…" Abby answered, with a slight quiver in her voice, and obviously scared. Vay got on his knees, and wobbled forward a bit, and placed both of his hands on her small shoulders.

"You don't have to tell me then." Vay comforted, and Abby looked up at him through her eyelashes.

"Really?"

"Really." Abby cheered up instantly, and sat down on the ground, and held up some sunglasses. Vay froze as he looked at the sunglasses, and realized they were his. Abby was looking on the inside of the glasses, and had her eyes squinted as she tried to read something off of them.

"I….Will…Always…Treasure….You." As Abby finished, she looked up expecting to be praised again, but saw Vay's sadden expression. "What's wrong?" Abby asked, curious about her new friends sadness.

"Its…." Vay sighed as he forced a smile on his face, "Nothing. May I have those?" Vay held out a hand, as Abby looked between him and the sunglasses. When Abby deposited the sunglasses into Vay's hand, she yawned, and laid down in the grass, her arms and legs sprawled out in every direction.

"I'm tired, I'm going to sleep." The girl stated as her eyes drifted close. Vay sat back down fully, and watched as the girl's breathing slowed down. Vay waited till he knew the little girl was asleep, and gripped the sunglasses tightly, but carefully enough not to break them. A few tears trickled out of his eyes, as he looked up at the stars, and saw a shooting star.

_Wishes never come true, but what can it hurt. _Vay closed his eyes, and his breathing slowed, with a few more tears running down his face, _I wish that I could find my mother. _And Vay's conscious faded, as he fell into his slumber.

**Okay, so where in the hell did Vay end up?(Well I know , but I am not telling XD)**

**Who is this strange little girl that Vay met?  
**

**What has happened to Prowl? A lot of questions are still boiling, and man I enjoy these constant more added parts. Vay is mad because he doesn't really understand the whole vision thing. Prowl is mad because Jazz is dead. Also, What is with Mikaela's and Vay's friendship? A lot of things to cover in the next few chapters, and well the rest of the story.**

**Anyway, drop a review for me, because I worked 33 hours this week, and still updated early XD. I might be sounding weird, but I'm Very tired DX.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Um, so the reason I lost all my followers and Favorites is because…I deleted the other story. My reason was that I got some Pm's stating that they could not read chap 9, and it was right after I removed my update chap that it did it so yeah. I apologize to all my readers for it, it kinda made me sad :(**

** Also another Nalo and Stealthy chap.**

**Chapter 10**

"WOW!" Nalo looked out of the side of StealthJacker as he began to lift up in the air. Nalo was bouncing his seat from excitement, and StealthJacker chuckled from the audio port inside him.

"If that impresses you, watch this!" StealthJacker sped upward toward the sky, with Nalo yelling, from both fear and excitement. As StealthJacker steadied himself in the air, Vay looked back out the cockpit, and saw his old rusted car in the parking lot outside the camping grounds.

"I probably should have moved that…" Nalo mused over, and StealtJacker's audio port clicked on again.

"Moved what?" He asked, and Nalo shrugged.

"My car, but it probably doesn't really start anymore." Nalo replied, and StealthJacker just hummed. "What's with you and humming?" Nalo asked in returned while StealthJacker activated his active camouflage.

"I am sorry," The seeker apologize, "I just found those songs you were playing last night on the World Wide Web, and I have them playing in my processor." StealthJacker explained, and Nalo tilted his head to the side confused.

"Processor?" Nalo repeated, and StealthJacker chuckled again.

"The same thing to your organic's minds." StealthJacker quickly began to explain, "Like how you call them eyes, we call them Optics. When you refer to a gender in your species, you say man or woman, but Cybertronians refer to them as Mechs and Femmes." Nalo nodded as he listened closely to StealthJacker, who continued to fly. "You have a torso, we have a chassis, you have a leg, and we have a ped. Also instead of calling it a hand, we call it a servo."

"I guess that makes since." Nalo looked back out the cockpit, and watched the land speed by. "So where are we going?" Nalo looked to the front of the cockpit as StealthJacker made a small hologram of Earth.

"Currently we are here." StealthJacker placed a yellow circle marker right at the edge of the Canadian border. "We will be going here in the next few days." As StealthJacker finished saying this, an orange circle marker was placed at the top of the earth, and Nalo looked closely at the placement of the markers, and shivered.

"Um….I don't think I have heavy enough clothing for me to go there." Nalo stated plainly, and Nalo felt the jet slow down some.

"Why would you need heavy clothing?" StealthJacker asked confused, and it was Nalo's turn to start laughing.

"Because we organics would freeze to death if we went up there without proper clothing." Nalo said in a teasing manner, and StealthJacker was still puzzled.

"So you're not organic?" StealthJacker asked, and Nalo continued to laugh.

"I was teasing you for using the term organics so much, Stealthy." Nalo grinned, and tapped the console, and StealthJacker chuckled again.

"You org- I mean humans, are strange." The neutral corrected his self, and Nalo nodded his head.

"See not that hard so say after all." Nalo teased, and it sounded like StealthJacker snorted from the audio port.

"Okay kid now that you are done teasing me, do we need to stop somewhere to get you something?" StealthJacker asked dully, obviously not enjoying the teasing. Vay looked thoughtful for a few seconds, and smirked.

"Well I could always just sit in here, it's pretty comfy." Nalo joked, but when StealthJacker remained silent, Nalo tilted his head to the side, worried. "Stealthy?"

"Kid, be quiet." StealthJacker commanded, and Nalo listened, as he looked out the cockpit window again. He was surprised to see two Jets flying by, one being the same F-22 Raptor as StealthJacker, except having a red trimming around his wings. The second was a A-10 Thunderbolt, with twin turbines and blue trimming its wings, but the rest being pure black. Nalo looked closely at the two Jets, and glanced at the audio port when StealthJacker cussed.

"Slag it to the pits, just my luck." StealthJacker muttered, and Nalo leaned closer to the audio port.

"What's wrong?" Nalo whispered, and he noticed that they were descending toward an open plain, with a few trees decorating the ground.

"I know those seekers," StealthJacker said as softly as he could, "I'm going set down on the ground, and I'm going to let you get out. When I'm letting you out, my cloaking device will deactivate, so you need to find cover as soon as possible, do you understand?"

"Wait, why do I need to find cover? I thought those jets might be your friends?" Nalo assumed, and StealthJacker snorted.

"We used to be friends." StealthJacker stated, in a sad undertone, in which Nalo missed, as he rubbed the back of his head, in thought.

"Wait, what you're going to do then, Stealthy?"

StealthJacker focused his whole external scanners on the two jets overhead, "Distract them." He answered the teen, which in turned shook his head vigorously, and made is fedora fall off.

"What so you can just be an open target?" Nalo gritted his teeth out of anger for a second before continuing, "I am no stupid damsel in distress!"

"You are when the 'cons that are trying to kill me, and don't care about humans what so ever." StealthJacker replied coolly, and Nalo huffed at the neutrals reasoning. StealthJacker activated his landing gear, and still cloaked as talked to Nalo for a few more seconds, "Once you hear a big explosion, I want you to run to the forest over there."

"But-"

"I will come and find you after this, but you must listen to me." StealthJacker directed, and Nalo nodded his head, and picked up his fallen Fedora back on his slightly messed up brown hair. Nalo reached back and grabbed a bag, which rattled full of cans and bottles. When Nalo stood up and shouldered the bag, StealthJacker stopped him before he opened the hatch. "Are you not going to take your guitar?"

Nalo looked back in seat behind his, and saw his guitar case leaning slightly in it, and shook his head with a big smile on his face, "Naw, you just said you would come and find me, and if I leave my guitar with you, there is no doubt in my mind that you would come and do just that." Nalo shifted the bag on his shoulder on more time before he tapped StealthJacker's console, "So don't you get yourself killed, I really want my guitar back."Nalo joked, but StealthJacker heard the worry that was in Nalo's voice, worry for his new friend.

"Kid, I don't plan on dying today, or even in the near future." StealthJacker consoled, and Nalo lighten up a bit.

"Fine, but you better not mess up my guitar, it's my favorite one." With that, Nalo opened the hatch before StealthJacker had the courtesy to do so, and in the process uncloaked him. Nalo jumped down on the balls of feet, and moved swiftly toward a opened ended log, and dove into it, almost completely hidden.

StealthJacker had changed into his bi-pedal form, which was standing fully upright, and watched the two seekers as they continued a little bit forward, and made a sharp turn around toward him. He watched as both the seekers external scanned him, and he felt both of them trying to access his Comm channel, in which he allowed.

:: Neutral!? :: On of the first voices screamed at him, :: You cannot betr-::

:: I haven't betrayed you, :: StealthJacker watched silently as the two flew close to the ground, and transformed mid-air, and land, :: Starscream. :: StealthJacker stated, unemotional.

The one designated as Starscream growled, and raised up a clutched servo, :: I have been looking for you, right after you just up and left! Then I find out you want to be Neutral! :: Starscream transformed his arm into a energon cannon at pointed it at StealthJacker's chest, :: Give me one reason why I shouldn't blast you to the pits right where you stand! ::

:: Because, :: StealthJacker looked at Starscream squarely in the optics, and completely ignoring the other Decepticon's raised energon cannon, :: You wanted me to be a part of your Trine, and make it a Quaratene. :: Starscream's frame grew rigid, and the second Decepticon glared at the Neutral.

:: Ya Lyin'! There is no way tha' Stars- ::

:: Thundercracker, silence! :: Starscream interrupted, and Thundercracker remained quiet, :: It is true that I had asked that before, but :: Starscream looked at StealthJacker with malevolence, :: that was before you abandoned the Decepticon cause. ::

StealthJacker gave the seeker a dejected look, :: When did you change, the Starscream I knew was never like this. :: Thundercracker gave a sideways glimpse at Starscream, who simply laughed at StealthJacker's words.

:: I have not changed at all; I just simply have a new task that I most handle, that is all. :: Starscream used his other hand in a slight wave, and his energon cannon began charging, :: Well, like all traitors, you will be offlined in mere moments 'old friend.' :: As Starscream smirked and charged up his energon canon, about to fire. "Any last words, Traitor?" Starscream spoke the last words out loud.

Right at that moment, a tuna fish can flew through the air and hit Starscream in the helm, busted open, and splattered tuna fish all over his faceplates, and all three Cybertronians turned and looked at Nalo, who had another one ready to throw. "I'm sorry, but isn't offlining him a little harsh?"

"Slag." StealthJacker muttered, as he quickly brought out a a grey cylinder with red glyphs on it from seemingly out of nowhere, and pressed down on a seemingly concealed button. The red glyphs on the canister began to light up brighter and brighter, "Primus, please let this work." StealthJacker prayed, as he lobbed the canister at the two Decepticon seekers.

"Thundercracker capture the squishy," Starscream glared at StealthJacker, as he picked up the canister, which was changing to a bright red, "What is this stupid little object StealthJacker?"

StealthJacker crossed his arms and smirked as the glyphs began turn into a fierce white light, "That, old friend, is the human's equivalent to a flash grenade." Thundercracker and Starscream stared at the canister quizzically, as a weird high frequency sound began to emit from it. "Nalo cover your eyes!" SteathJacker ordered the guitarist; he obeyed as SteathJacker offlined his one optics. Right at that moment, StealthJacker's invention went off, as a bright light filled the area, with a small explosion.

"My optics!" Starscream screamed in agony. "You will pay for that you Traitor!" Starscream fell back clutching his helm, while Thundercracker had tried to balance himself, and failed. He fell to the side, and landed directly on Starscream. "Get off of me you fool!"

StealthJacker onlined his optics and looked at the humorous position the two seekers were in, as he heard Nalo giggled. He turned and looked down at the Nalo as the guitarist looked up at him sheepishly. "Kid, we need to get out of here." StealthJacker stated as he transformed, and opened up his hatch.

Nalo paused as he looked at the two struggling seekers worringly, and back at StealthJacker, "Shouldn't you, I don't know, offline them?" Nalo suggested, and StealthJacker vented his vents.

"No, I don't like offlining any kind of faction, it's just wrong." StealthJacker's voiced, even though it was cold, and Nalo flinched back a bit, bothered by the sound the neutral's voice. He walked up to StealthJacker a laid a hand on the side of the nose of the F-22 Raptor.

"Are you al-"

"Get in, NOW." StealthJacker strained the emphasis on the now, and Nalo sighed, as he climbed into the cockpit again. After he was in, StealthJacker activated his thrusters and camouflage , even before Nalo got situated, sped off toward their current objective, the artic. Nalo fell back into the seat, the back of his head hitting the seat rather hard, and caused the guitarist to rub the back of his fiercely.

"OW!" Nalo glared at the console in front of him, as he muttered a few curse words. "Okay I think you owe me some answers, I been going into this blind now." StealthJacker remained silent though, not answering Nalo at all. Nalo leaned back into his seat and fumed with his arms crossed, as he turned his head as he watched the sky fly by.

"Your right." Nalo stared at the audio port out of the corner of his eye, clearly angered by the neutrals current behavior. "I do owe you explanation." StealthJacker muttered sadly, and Nalo just gritted his teeth as he looked back out the window. "There is a war going on between two factions of my people, the Autobots and the Decepticons. I…I didn't want to join the war." StealthJacker admitted, and Nalo looked a little bit closer at the audio port.

"I believed the war was stupid, that we were fighting against our own brother and sisters." StealthJacker voice was strained, and Nalo dropped his anger, concern evident on his face. "I-We didn't join the war at first, it was mostly grounders."

"Grounders? And who do you mean when you say we?" Nalo inquired, and a sad laugh came out of the audio port.

"It is what we call the Cybertronians who fight on the ground." StealthJacker established, and continued on his explanation. "We included Me, Starscream, and…. Jetfire." StealthJacker's frame shuttered at the mention of the last name, and Nalo refrained from asking what was wrong. "Jetfire was Starscream's and mine tutor of sorts, he wasn't that much older than us, but he always watched our backs. When the war broke out Jetfire tried to convince me and Starscream to flee, but Starscream wasn't going to let his home be destroyed." As the neutral continued to talk, Nalo had reached behind the seat, and brought his guitar up there with him, and softly began playing a tune. "I was the youngest of the three of them, so I was still Naïve enough to believe that I could do something about it, and Jetfire agreed to stay, but to only protect us, not his home." StealthJacker said whispered something, and small hologram image popped up in front of Nalo as we looked closely at the image.

It had three seekers standing together, one slightly hunched over with another pushing the other's 'wings' slightly, with one last one holding some kind of square metallic pad, vaguely looking at the other two. "The one holding the data pad is Jetfire, and well the two goofing around were me and Starscream. We had this data clip taken right before the war broke out, and that was probably the last time we were so worry free." StealthJacker said with sadness threaded in his voice, but Nalo continued to play, as we looked at the hologram picture.

"_I shiver and shake; the warm air cold; I'm alone on my own…" _Nalo singed softly, as StealthJacker continued.

"It was a hopeless situation though, we fought, and we lost. Megatron took our home, and threaten to kill all of us. Jetfire volunteered us though to become Decepticons, and saved our lives. So I became a Decepticon, and the three of us had to part ways then and there. I was forced to do stealth missions against the Autobots, not because I wanted to, in fear that if I didn't, Jetfire and Starscream would die."

Nalo paused his playing, as he looked up at the audio port, puzzled "Wait, wasn't that Starscream back their?"

"Yes, I will eventually explain what happen," StealthJacker flicked the hologram off, and seemed to take a steady intake of air, "Many cycles later, I saw them again. Starscream had gotten his own Trine, Him, Thundercracker, and Skywarp, while Jetfire was the best solider on the front line of frontal attacks, and a top strategist. When I saw them though, both were sullen, and weren't very talkative. We all had done terrible things in such little time. That is when we began to hatch a plan."

After the extended silence from StealthJacker, Nalo picked back up playing, "_With blackbirds following me; I'm digging out my grave…" _ StealthJacker listened to Nalo sing and play, as he steadily flew past the border into Canada. After Nalo finished the song he was singing, StealthJacker felt calmer, and more at peace.

"We agreed that we needed to get one of us out there, so we all thought who would get a chance to escape. Starscream wasn't able to leave, cause then Thundercracker and Skywarp would have been tortured, and Starscream would easily have been found. A trine can feel each other's location, but if one of the trine is hacked, then the other two's location is also located." StealthJacker paused, as Nalo strummed his guitar softly, playing a few cords, and continued when Nalo remained quiet, "Me and Jetfire got into a fight of who should go, but in the end Starscream sided with me, and forced Jetfire would be the one to escape."

"Wait," Nalo interrupted, connecting the dots, " So the friend you're looking for…"

"Yes, after we got Jetfire to escape, he had somehow ended up here, and when I also got a signal Starscream, I assumed that he was searching for him too. I was wrong though." StealthJacker's voice had severely since the beginning of the explanation darkened, "He seemed crazed and unreasonable, and he wanted to kill all Autobots. He was never liked that before, He wanted to find a way to stop the war, through peace, not fighting and killing." StealthJacker stopped talking, and allowed Nalo to absorb all the information that StealthJacker had given him. Nalo played his guitar softly, thinking about each part of the information.

"That is why you didn't kill them." Nalo concluded, as he stopped playing his guitar, "He is still a friend to you, and you probably thinking that if we get Jetfire, then he will be able to talk some sense to him. Am I right?"

StealthJacker chuckled, "Your spot on, Kid, but-"

"I'm not going to leave, if that is what your about to suggest." Nalo interrupted stubbornly, "I having the time of my life, so why do I have leave, Stealthy?"

"Your fragile kid, I could just accidentally step on you, and you would be offlined," StealthJacker reasoned, and Nalo rolled his eyes, "and you said earlier you don't have the right clothes for that climate."

Nalo pouted for a few seconds, and got a huge grin on his face, "Well you can't just abandoned me either."

"How so?" StealthJacker asked, worried about the change in behavior that Nalo was putting forth.

"Well, those Decepticons saw me, and if you just left me, how would I fare?" StealthJacker's thrusters sputtered out of surprise for being out maneuvered by Nalo.

"Slag it, you win this round, Kid."

**So some major background on StealthJacker this chap, and a lot of stuff went down. So college starts this week and I don't really know how my schedule will be, so don't be mad if I don't update on time like I usually do.**

** Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this chap, and till next time. Peace out.**

**~SilentPerson.**


	11. Chapter 11

**SP: (Being held at sword point by a group of people) Um….look I have work and college, so I…**

**Thug one: You will continue to write your stories.**

**SP: (Sighs) I got a lot of work though, I still got to finish a pap-**

**Thug Two: So? Others have done it, you can to.**

**SP: (Grumbles) So what? I'm not supposed to have a life?**

**Thug Three: No, you're not. You have joined the cult of fanfiction, it will always follow you to the ends-**

**SP: AlRIGHT, Jeez, if people are going to kill me to write a story then I will write.**

**But yeah, I am really sorry for the delay in stories, college is busy, so eh. I'm tired, sick, and all the other junk with it, but I just said hey why not catch up on my writings XD**

**Listening to Simple Man, by Lynyrd Skynyrd**

Chapter 11

Vay opened his eyes to see clear blue skies, grassy plains, and a snoring little girl next to him. He blinked rapidly and raised his arm to cover his eyes to stop a fierce white light from blinding him. "What in the hell?" Vay muttered, and winced when his voice cracked from being dry.

"So your able to move at least one arm, and able to speak at least." A voice answered from above him, and Vay blinked a few times to clear his vision and saw an Autobot in yellow with red lines on his shoulders, fore arms, and doors that hung off of his shoulder. Bright blue optics stared down at him, with the headlights at the center of his chest turned on. Vay looked around the spacious room, or more like an open infirmary for military with multiple makeshift beds on one side of the room, while fewer larger ones occupied the other side. Multiple military personnel walked around the room, not even careful about the giant alien robot standing in the middle of the room.

Vay's attention moved back to the giant medical Autobot and frowned, "What do you mean one arm, both of them feel fine." The Autobot heavily sighed as he brought a strange bluish metallic clipboard that lit up.

"According to my scans…" The robot paused for a second as he seemed to scan through his work, "this isn't possible…" He muttered to his self, as his digits quickly pushed and pulled at icons on the larger metallic clipboard. He then brought out a second one, and seemed to cross reference details on it. Vay slowly pushed himself forward as he thought back to his realistic dream, and left the doctor to his findings.

_I am pretty sure that was more than a dream, _Vay puzzled over, as he scratched at his bandage right arm. He then looked down to see his entire midsection bandaged, and as he looked past the grey elastic shorts he was wearing, He also saw his lower section of his right leg bandaged. _And why am I so bandaged up? _As he pondered this he heard a shriek, and looked in the general direction it came from, and saw Mikaela dressed in a black t-shirt with her hair pulled back, and gritty oiled stained blue jeans. Behind her was Sam in a simple brown hoodie with a white t-shirt and ripped blue jeans.

Mikaela pushed herself through all the military personnel, with Sam apologizing, and ran up and threw her arms around his midsection, and squeezed tightly, "You really got to stop doing heroic stuff." Vay rubbed the back of his head confused.

"What do you mean?" Vay asked, and Mikaela backed up, appalled for some reason.

"Don't you remember the first time?" Sam blinked a few seconds when he expected Mikaela to continued, and Vay chuckled at his gapping expression.

"Wait, so you two…?" Sam implied as he pointed a finger at Vay and his girlfriend and touched them together, and a deep crimson blush took over his face when Mikaela giggled.

"No, Sam, The first time we met." Mikaela answered, and Sam immediately became interested in the ground and started to rub the toe of his converse against it.

"Yeah, it was a few years ago I believe that we met." Vay began to slide off his bed when a giant hand stopped him. Vay looked up at the medical Autobot with a frown, and Mikaela put her hands on her hips.

"Ratchet, what gives?" Ratchet lowered the giant metal clipboard in front of Mikaela, who seemed to read through the material, and then looked at Vay shockingly, and then back at Ratchet, "Are you joking?"

"No, Miss Banes, I am not." Ratchet answered plainly, as he stood up right again, and the clipboard disappeared from sight, "Mr. Sealo, do you have any regenerative abilities of any sorts?" The medical Autobot addressed Vay, who looked confused.

"No," Vay muttered slowly, "is there something wrong with me?" Mikaela and Ratchet shared a look, who then sighed.

"Well there is a few things that is wrong at the moment, but I will just talk about your injuries." Ratchet held out a small device in his hand, and a holographic image of Vay's previous condition came up. Vay looked it over, while Sam and Mikaela conversed silently. He saw how one of the bones completely broke through, the three fractured ribs, and the clean break in his arm. He saw the multipble cuts in his back that was caused by the glass of Barricade's windshield.

_Wait…. _Vay volted straight up onto his legs and looked directly at the CMO, "Where is Barricade?!" Sam and Mikaela looked ad Vay's fierce expression, and Ratchet pointed over toward one of the large medical beds in the hangar. Vay looked over and saw a recharging Barricade, fully fixed, but chained down. Vay looked back up at Ratchet angrily, "Is that really necessary?"

Ratchet crossed his arms across his chassis, "We cannot currently trust him as of yet, as he is a Decepticon, while we cannot fully trust you either." Vay gritted his teeth from making a retort, and sat back down on the make-shift bed.

"Whatever." Vay muttered, and he mentally sagged in relief from the close call from the other day. "You are the main doctor, right?" Vay asked Ratchet, who gave a curt nod, "Can you tell me why he didn't move when that other cop car tried to slam into him?" Vay looked at everyone's face, at Mikaela's and Sam's sadden expressions, and Ratchet's grimmer one.

"I cannot give you details about the matter; it is a personal affair that you cannot be a part of." Ratchet stated bluntly, and Vay could feel the tense air getting tighter around him. He remained silent as Ratchet continued his examination of Vay's body. When Ratchet spoke back up, Vay continued not to talk, "The reason Barricade did not move is the energon lines were pressed close together and slightly pinched because of the damage. It would take him a few minutes to actually get moving since…" Ratchet continued to explain about Barricade's condition, that Sam and Vay didn't understand, who just nodded, while Mikaela added her own additions to it, clearly hearing all this before.

"…That is why Barricade couldn't move." Ratchet concluded, with a confused Sam and Vay.

"Uh-huh…" Vay cracked his knuckles, and stretched out his body, "So do I get to leave now or what?" Vay asked, and Ratchet shook his head.

"No," He denied, "You are possibly working for the decepticons, so we have to keep you here to conclude otherwise." Vay sighed as he looked back up at Ratchet.

"I'm not working for the Decepticons, I helped out Barricade for another reason all together honestly." Vay retorted, and Ratchet shook his helm. Mikaela and Sam shared a look, while Ratchet's optics dimmed.

"So," Sam began, "Why did save Barricade?" Vay looked over at Mikaela, confuse.

"So you didn't tell them?" Vay questioned, and Mikaela gave a half-hearted shrug.

"It didn't seem my right to tell," Mikaela answered, and crossed her arms, "and I couldn't really explain it anyway, you kinda did it in a rush." Mikaela explained, and Vay gave a frustrated groan.

"Great, now they think I'm helping giant evil robots, wonderful." Vay fell back on the make-shift bed and sighed as Ratchet's optics brighten back up, and looked down at the group of teens.

"Optimus and Major Lennox will like to see you." Vay looked up, confused, and looked over at Sam and Mikaela.

"Who?"

Sam and Mikaela shared a glance, and Sam was the first to answer, "Optimus Prime, the leader of the Autobots, and Major Lennox was Will that you met the other day." Vay gave a nod of thanks as he got off the make-shift bed, and looked around.

"Can I get a shirt; I don't want to go in there half naked." Vay requested, "If you have my jacket I would prefer that. " He looked over to Sam and Mikaela, with a frown again on his face, "And have you two happened to pick up my sunglasses?" They shook their heads, and Vay sighed.

Ratchet kneeled down and Vay looked at him squarely in the optic, "I'm sorry Mr. Sealo, but your jacket was ripped from the multiple glass shards that entered it," He pushed his hand toward Vay, and had fold white t-shirt in the center of his hand.

Vay took it and pulled It on, "Thanks, I guess we can go now."

Ratchet shook his head, "I will not be going with you, I have to stay here and make sure to watch Barricade when he comes out of recharge, but Optimus sent someone to pick you three up."

"Oh, Well thanks again Ratchet." Vay replied, and then proceeded to follow Sam and Mikaela out of the hangar. As they walked Vay noticed the multiple military personnel barely glancing at him, suspicious clearly written on their faces. Vay focused back to where Mikaela and Sam where talking and joking, and Vay receded back to think about the last few things that had happen.

_I remember a dream about green field and cloudless sky, but not much else. Then there is the fact I shouldn't even be walking right now, and let's not forget that most of the other people on this base hate me for some reason of helping out a robot. _Vay rubbed the palm of his right hand in his eye as he tried to make since of everything, and groaned when the trio walked out into the desert's heat and sunlight. Vay shielded his eyes so they could adjust, and cursed his self, _and It doesn't help that I lost my shades. _Vay thought miserably.

Vay looked around the large military base, the multiple people moving around, and shivered. _Definitely not a fan of crowds. "_So do you guys have any idea who is picking us up?" Vay asked, and forced the couple to turn around, with Sam rubbing the back of his head.

"Well it can't be Bee, He had to go do something for Optimus, and at this time of day Ironhide is cleaning his cannons." Sam yawned, and look between Mikaela and Vay. "So what is the story between you and Vay anyway?"

"Well," Mikaela began, "it was right after my dad went to jail, so about," Mikaela turned toward the Clairvoyant with a questioning look, " Eight years ago?"

Vay gave a small nod and picked up there, "My dad was on a business trip, and he couldn't get a baby sitter to watch me, so he took me along." At that moment they heard a car began to pull up, and the trio turned around to see who it was.

Vay clenched and unclenched his teeth for a few minutes, and crossed his arms, "He sent the guy who nearly killed me…wonderful." Vay retorted sarcastically as Prowl's holoform got out. He wore the typical stereotypical old cop show uniform, without the big blue hat on his head. His eyes were a dull blue color compare to most of the bright reds and blues he had seen before. His hair was a simple brown color, and so short that it would be a waste of time to even style it, and his pale bleached skin barely drawn any attention. The one true thing though that drew everyone's attention was the nasty looking series of scars that were etched unto the pale face, which were slightly pinkish. The most apparent was the five ragged ones that went down his left eye.

"My name is Prowl, human." The Cop said without remorse, as if void of emotion. Vay crossed his arms as the two stared at each other neither budging in conversation, or action. Sam and Mikaela shared a look and both shrugged. After a few minutes, Vay groaned, and rubbed his eyes.

"Look no hard feelings okay?" Vay muttered, and Prowl just sighed.

"What I did was illogical and over reactive, I did not access the situation before acting. I was told to apologize, but I do not feel remorse for my actions." Prowl stated, emotionless. Vay looked at him with a eye ridge arched.

"So you trying to kill someone who is excusable?" Vay asked, and when Prowl gave no answer, the clairvoyant gritted his teeth and fiercely muttered, "Aren't you supposed to be part of the good guys?"

"This is not just a simple good or bad side, this is for avenge, human." Sam and Mikaela tensed and tried to get Vay's attention, who just simply ignored them.

"Did Barricade do it? Because if he didn't then you have no righ-"

"I HAVE EVERY RIGHT!" Vay shot his mouth at the loud interruption from Prowl, whose eyes were a fiery blue. "You organics do not understand us at all! You cannot have the connection's we have!" Prowl walked up to Vay and grabbed his collar, "You are so pathetic, trying to understand me, but you will never will, Humans can never have a connection like ours." Prowl's holoform suddenly disappeared, and his doors open. Vay coughed slightly as he rubbed his neck, and looked over at Sam and Mikaela.

"So is anyone one going to tell me what is going on?" Vay asked, but both remained silent, " So I take that as a no. The trio then moved toward Prowl, Vay in the passenger seat, and Mikaela and Sam occupying the back.

It was a silent ride as Vay watched the scenery constantly changing. The large buildings, large sand dunes in the distance, and a fence with a multiple roads on the inside of it. He looked back at Sam and Mikaela who were be quiet, and Vay sighed. Vay moved his hand, out of habit, to straighten his shades, and cursed. _I wish I knew where they were.  
_

* * *

Barricade's optics slowly onlined, and made a audible groan. He looked around the medic area, and saw the Autobot's CMO walking over. Barricade checked his systems, and found that in the time of the forced recharge, he had his armor fixed and replaced, the pressured energon lines in his system were now relieved from the pressure, and the only thing that was left was a few more scars that added to the ones before. Barricade noticed the chains that held him down, but calmly laid there until Ratchet had moved toward him.

"You relaxed and comfortable?" Ratchet smirked while Barricade forced out a annoyed snort. "Well how about a massage? Maybe some oil?" Ratchet sarcastically asked, and Barricade growled.

"Maybe undoing the chains will help, 'bot." Barricade stated, and Ratchet chuckled.

"No can do, We can't trust you as of yet." Ratchet waved around a wrench, and Barricade grunted, not realizing what was about to happen.

"Stupid Autobots."

_DING!_

* * *

The three teens soon arrived at the designated area, and Prowl opened his doors to allow the three teens to get out, who then proceeded to transform. Being mostly a silvery white body anyway, he had only two black streaks that went the left and right side of his chassis, and exactly parallel. Vay looked up, and was surprised to see those ragged scars on his holoform actually transferred, and the wires that Vay saw were slightly lighter color than the black wires.

"Optimus and William Lennox are in the meeting room, I suggest you do use your manners and respect them." The SIC instructed as he entered into larger hangar than the others. Vay Stayed still as he watched as Sam and Mikaela moved toward the hangar, not even slightly worried. Vay hesitated, and Prowl stared down at him. "Are you scared, human?"

Vay rolled his eyes at such a underrated statement, "No, more like cautious." Which caused Prowl to give Vay the first emotion on his faceplates, quizzical.

"That does not make sense, if you use caution, then you would have not jumped in front of me so quickly." Prowl tried to make sense of, but Vay shook his head.

"There is a lot of things that doesn't make sense with me." Vay muttered, and followed Sam and Mikaela into the large hangar. Prowl soon followed behind the clairvoyant, keeping a close optic on him. Vay remained quiet with his thoughts, as he exited the hot dry air of the desert, and into the cool, and large hangar. Vay saw Sam and Mikaela had walked up a metal walkway and were sitting at a large wooden table, and both were talking to the now military garbed man, Will Lennox. Vay jogged up the metallic steps, barefooted, and soon reached the table. Will had papers sprayed out on the table, and was looking through them, a scowl placed on his face.

"I cannot believe they are sending some half- assed politician to try and be the Autobots convoy." Will rubbed his eyes, and tried to erase the tiredness in his eyes. As Vay approached, his head moved upward, sighed, and stacked the papers and push them away for a few moments. "Back to the being alive I see." He greeted, and held out his hand.

Vay looked at the hand numbly, and backed at Will, "Sorry, but you probably will understand that I don't shake hands with people I don't trust." Will looked at him, questions forming in his eyes, but Vay just shook his head. "I'm in a place where I don't even know where I am at, I don't have any of my possessions, and the guy who nearly killed me drove us here."

"I see." Will lowered his hand as he sat back down in his chair, and rubbed his eyes again. "You can take a seat." Will suggested, with a wave of his hand, and in which the clairvoyant refused.

"Sorry, but I feel more comfortable standing, but thanks for the offer." Mikaela and Sam shared another concerned look, but Will just chuckled.

"You were right when you said you didn't trust us."

"Of course I wasn't." Vay crossed his arms, and leaned against the railing, eyes close, and thinking. _I can barely wrap my mind around all of this, yeah I have visions, but the giant alien robots is still hard to wrap my mind around…._

As Vay emerged himself in his thoughts, Will's phone went off, and Will automatically picked it up without a second thought. "Hello, Maria." Will listened closely, and cussed sofly, "Damn, I will be there as soon as possible." After he hung up, Will dialed in another number, and waited it to be picked up. "Ironhide, listen….no I'm fine, but Annabelle has….I would really appreciate it…thanks, 'hide." After he hung up the phone again, and slammed his fists into the table, and made Vay reopen his eyes. "I will kill rip out that seekers throat when I see him next time!"

"Seeker?" Vay questioned, and Prowl spoke since he first entered the hanger.

" They are what you basically called fighter jets, in their alt-form. They are extremely dangerous, and have cause a lot emotional distress to the Autobots and Nest." Prowl explained, and Will shot him a glare.

"Prowl it is not his information to know that." Will stated, and Prowl shrugged.

"Barricade would have told him eventually, so it's better to tell him now-"

"Not if it deals with peoples personal lives." Will fumed, and Vay mouthed the words at Sam and Mikaela 'what's going on', who both ha d sad looks in their eyes. Will leaned back his eyes closed as he huffed his chest out. _What the hell is going on? _ Vay thought as he closed his eyes again, or until he heard someone else enter the hangar. Vay cracked his eyes for a second, closed them, and a few more seconds later shot open to gaped at the new figure.

There stood a tall Autobot, taller than the rest. He walked in with confidence, a demanding presence, but also one that radiated kindness. Optics of the brightest blue he had ever seen. The mech had red and blue flames decorating his whole entire body. He walked with a steady pace, one that did not falter. He looked around the tensed room, and his eyes landed on a angered Will. _This must be Optimus, _ Vay thought, and watched as he spoke.

"Is it Annabelle, Will?" Will replied with a curt nod, and Optimus nodded, "Then I will keep this short." Prime's optics turned toward and focused on Vay, after giving a welcomed nod toward Vay and Mikaela. "Vay Sealo, If I am correct?"

Vay remained silent for a few moments before speaking, "You are correct, sir." Three pairs of eyes looked at him surprised, while Optimus features was graced with a small smile.

"How are your wounds, Ratchet just told me that it is impossible that you should be up and moving the way you are." Optimus asked, concerned laced in his voice.

Vay rolled his shoulders, and then shrugged, "A little sore here and there, but overall, I feel fine." The Clairvoyant replied, and Optimus nodded again.

"May I asked a very personal question now?" He asked gently, and Vay gave a small unsure nod. "Why are you living alone?"

Vay clenched his teeth, and unclenched them as stared at Prime, " I just could not live with my father anymore."

"And why did you jump in front of Prowl the other day?"

**And that is chapter 11. Yeah a lot stuff happened in the story this time around. But the farther we delve into the story, more mysteries come about. Come back for the next installment to find out.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone I'm back, sorry busy like a maniac trying to keep up with everything, but here is the next chap.**

**Listening to Memories of You from persona 3(I will not cry[sniffle])**

**Chapter 12**

Vay didn't expected the question soon, and flinched a little bit at how direct it was, and answered any typical teenager would, "huh?" A small giggle filled with a 'ow Mikaela' broke the tension in the air a little bit, and Optimus gave an apologetic smile.

"I am sorry for the abruptness of the question, but we have a great many of people on base, and all of them doesn't trust you,"Optimus stopped, and looked at Will who rubbed his eyes with the palm of his hand, "So may you enlighten us on how you could had known Prowl's attentions before he was even relatively close enough to damage Barricade." His optics squarely looked at Vay as if studying him, analyzing every little detail about his body's reactions.

Vay leaned against the railing, and felt the cold hard metal push into the palms of his hands, and looked down at the ground floor, as the slightest nausea began to build up, "What if I don't tell you all? What then?" He heard a heavy settled sigh in front of him, as someone cleared their throat.

"We would confine you here till further notice," Prowl stated, and Vay faced him, "You will be restricted and placed in set environments, always under supervision of a military officer, or autobot." Vay looked over at the SIC and scowled at the emotionless face.

"So you're telling me that I either tell you why I defended Barricade, or you're going to keep me under constantly under watch until I tell you why?" After a nod from Prowl, Vay continued, looking directly at the SIC, "And if I prove that me or Barricade have no threat against you all?"

Prowl's face tightened, then frowned, and eventually sighed, "Then we will release you from your confinement, but the probability of that happening is slim, at best." Vay crossed his arms, at thought over the words, and the overall situation. After a few moment of having everyone starring at the Clairvoyant, Vay looked at Optimus, Will, and Prowl squarely.

"Then I guess I am under Confinement then." Vay heard Sam cough slightly, Mikaela groaned, and Will sighed. Optimus stood back to his full height, and looked over Prowl, who looked away, some unspoken communication going on. Vay turned around to look At MIkaela, who looked slightly sadden by his choice.

"Why didn't you tell them?" She asked, concern written on her face, and Sam looked between the two confused.

"They wouldn't have believed me, Hell, you still don't." When Mikaela didn't reply, Vay continued, "I'm going to earn their trust first, no matter how long it takes, and then I will tell them."

Sam shook his head, "Okay, this makes no kind of sense…." Vay rolled his eyes, and Mikaela giggled.

"Dude, you have no kind of idea." Vay muttered, as he turn backed around to see Optimus and Prowl looking at them.

Prowl was the first to speak this time though, "Vay Sealo, we have made living arrangements for you-

"Living arragments?!" Vay interrupted, enraged at the forceful conclusion.

"Yes," Prowl continued, and waved his servos at Will, "We had already discussed this matter with Major Lennox here. You and your possessions will be moved out of your living quarters, and then moved to Major Lennox's house, where he can keep a watchful eye on you." Vay shot a glance at Will, who looked slightly surprised for some reason. "You will be able to continue your education, but you will be picked up and dropped off by a Autobot. You will then be transported to the Lennox residence until further notice. Am I clear?"

"Like glass." Vay smarted off, and Sam snickered behind him, with another sound of him getting wacked by Mikaela. Will stood up with his arms crossed, and a deep settled frown on his face.

"We didn't discuss the last part of that, if I am correct?" Will questioned, and Prowl nodded. Will began gathering his papers as he spoke again, "I'm fine with it either way, but I would like some fore warning next time." Vay looked at the Major, and watched as he got his papers together, and began to walked down the steps, "I will be at my house, I need to go and check on Annabelle." And with that, Will left, leaving the three teens with Optimus and Prowl.

Optimus sighed as Prowl did an analysis over something, "Mr. Sealo," Vay looked at Optimus as he began talking, "You need to get back to your apartment, and pack your things, you will be escorted by Prowl for help and-

Prowl's head snapped up, and glared at Optimus, "Why. Me." Two solid words, and something in them made the group of teens shiver, but Optimus stood his ground, obviously have seen this type of situation before. He looked directly at Prowl, and again to seem to have a unheard conversation with him.

After a long time had pass, the sharpness of Prowl's optics dulled slightly, showing slight despair in them, as Optimus let out what seemed a heartfelt sigh. Prowl made a small nod, as he transformed back into his Nissan Police cruiser form, and his holoform appeared on the platform with the teens. Vay flinched out of being surprise, while Sam and Mikaela looked amused.

"Why aren't yall freaked out by that?" Vay asked, and Sam chuckled.

"Well one day when I went to pick up Mikaela," Mikaela's amused looked turned to one of explicit horror, "I told to Bee to go and get Mikaela, and when he holoformed, he did it right in front of her…While she was in the shower!" Sam began laughing hysterically, and Vay smirked slightly, and removed it quickly at the look at MIkaela's enraged expression. Vay took a few steps back, as Sam saw Vay's worried look on his face. "Wut?"

"I believe you have made Mrs. Banes angery, Mr. Witwicky." Prowl stated calmly, as Sam's face went pale

"Samuel…I AM SENDING YOU TO HELL!" Sam began sprinting off to the nearest exit, with Mikaela taking chase.

"Guys! Someone help!" Sam shrieked, as he ran past Prowl and Vay. Vay put a hand over his heart and gave a small apologetic bow toward him.

"I will remember the few times we had together fondly." He muttered, and Optimus gave a small chuckle as Mikaela chased Sam down the steps, and out the large doors.

"Ah, Hell has no wrath like a woman scorned." Optimus quoted, and Vay laughed slightly. Optimus turned toward Vay and holoformed Prowl, "I believe that is your two's signal to go on about your task." With that, Optimus left the hangar, to go and intercept Mikaela before she can kill Sam.

Vay looked over at Prowl, in his old timed police uniform, and groaned, "Might as well get started."

"Agreed."

Vay looked out the Prowl's window, as the scenery zoomed by, trying to ignore the sterned, and silent air between Vay and Prowl. Vay shifted in his seat, and continued to watch as the dessert zoomed by.

"I apologize."Vay blinked a few times, as he turned to a very sympathetic sounding Prowl.

"Huh?"Prowl growled at the lack lustered word, and Vay shook his head, "Why the change of heart?"

Prowl's holoform continue to look out the front window, "I want revenge, but I will never be able to achieve that now."

"What are you talking about?" Vay looked at Prowl closely, and saw that the holoform's eyes were dulled, and glazed over.

"My sparkmate was killed by Megatron," Prowl stated, as Vay's mind tried to recall what Barricade had told him, "or for lack of better turns in your society, husband."

"And you want revenge, but he isn't alive anymore, right?"Vay recalled, and Prowl gave him a sideways glance.

"Decepticon Barricade had told you this?" Vay gave a small nod, as Prowl's eyes moved back to the road, "Yes, his spark was smoldered and destroyed by Mr. Witwicky, with our only hope of reviving our planet. He had shoved the cube into his chest cavity and the power of the cube offlined him."

Vay remained silent, as his mind tried to connect the dots, "Earlier in the battle," Vay began, "Your sparkmate faced this Megatron, but he perished," Vay watched as Prowl flinched greatly, but continued, "and since Megatron is dead, then you feel like you cannot avenge him, right? "

"Correct."

"Okay," Vay thought back to the previous engagement of this subject, that ended up with Prowl grabbing him by his collar, "and what did you mean back their when 'you can't have the bonds we do?'"

Prowl glanced back at him, and then the road once more, "Cybertronians have a mechanism in which to allows us to bond with what you call hearts, and be able to create a connection, which connects our processors, feelings, sparks, and our whole beings." Prowl saw Vay's confused expression, and sighed, "To put it in the simplest form for you, Humans would call it sex." Vay blushed a deep crimson, and guffawed and fidget in his seat, while Prowl took some minor amusement from it.

Vay covered his face as he shook his head, "I pray to whatever god out there, that please do not teach me your Autobots or Decepticons version of the 'birds and the bees' talk." Prowl looked puzzled, but decided not to push the matter.

After Vay recovered from Prowl bringing up a very interesting topic, the clairvoyant thought back to a angry Will, as they just hit the outskirts of town, "Hey Prowl," Prowl turned his head slightly more, and showed Vay that he was listening, "How come Will acted like that about…umm..the seekers, is what you called them?"

Prowl made a small turn as he exited of the ramp to go further into the city, "Before I landed, the Autobot's and Nest members had a previous base. Before they could have it secured, however, it fell under a seeker attack." Vay tensed as the sound of Prowl's voice tighten, "His wife, Sarah, was their when it occurred. One of the Seekers missiles had hit close enough to her, that the shrapnel penetrated through her skull. It would have been a fast and almost painless death." Prowl's voice was sympathetic, something Vay had never heard before. "I envy Major Lennox though."

Vay looked at closely at the SIC weirdly, "Why?"

"He got to say good-bye." Vay winced at how depressed Prowl sounded, and slightly regretted the earlier fight with him. Slightly. They remained silent for a while, not saying a word, as they traveled through the streets. Vay watched as the building's entered and exited his vision, and frequently casted small glances at the SIC.

"Your hands are shaking." Prowl stated, and Vay looked down surprised, to see that he was right. He rubbed them together, trying to stop them from shaking too much.

_Is it anger, or is it from fear?_ A part of Vay's mind thought, and looked back up when he felt Prowl come to a stop, in front of the apartment complex. Vay moved quickly to get out of the car, and decided to worry about his feelings later. Prowl's Holoform got out as well, and looked around the street. "Area is surprisingly…" at that moment multiple cars came by speeding, and loud music blaring. Groups of people coming down the street, laughing and joking, even a couple with a small boy, enjoying nice crisp warm day. "Normal."

Vay rolled his eyes, "Did you expected to find people killing each other, or scheming to destroy the world?" Vay looked at the scene, and felt a small amount of warmness about the scene, and sighed slightly he would have to be leaving it.

Prowl shrugged slightly as he headed toward the building, leaving Vay outside by his self for a small bit. Vay scanned the vast area for a minute or so, as he looked for his sunglasses, which he did not find. Frustrated, the clairvoyant moved to the apartment complex, to start a day's worth of packing.

**And scene. Yeah kinda short, but I couldn't really find too much to add In the chapter, it's just small stuff to move the story tired so I'm heading off to bed. Please review the chap, fav and follow if you do not mind. Pm if you want to talk, I usually will answer XD.**


	13. Chapter 13

**SP: I am at college the moment typing this up, and it is kinda weird…I feel like people are watching me for some reason (looks across the room at group of thugs holding baseball bats, and tennis rackets) Oh yeah them….I do not own transformers, regrettably, but I do own this story, so leave me alone.**

Chapter 13

Barricade attempted to rub the top of his helm, and failed miserably from being bounded down. He growled at the medic in question, who had a smirk on his face plates. He twirled the wrench that was held in his servos, as he whistled a small happy tune. "You Slagger!" Barricade cursed at Ratchet, who seemed to enjoying Barricade's predicament. "Is there something wrong with your processor!?"

"No," Ratchet stated calmly, "You're lucky I just tapped you." Ratchet then put down his wrench on a nearby table as he looked at Barricade crossly, "No, you're lucky that no other Autobot has come by and tried to offline you." Barricade looked away from the medic's remark, and tried to ignore him. "If it wasn't for that human, you would have been."

Barricade offlined his optics, and tried to go back into recharge, but Ratchet pushed forward, "Do you even care if you were offlined? Because at the moment, you making a pretty pathetic excuse of actually even giving it a thought." Barricade servos balled up into a fist, and forced himself to remain silent, as Ratchet grumbled. "Pitiful, you joined the Decepticons, I even continue to beret you, and you refuse to even acknowledge any of this?" Barricade let out a vent of air, and onlined his optics, with servos still curled up.

"You Autobots are all the same, believing that you are all pleasantly good, and all take care of the Cybertronians." Barricade turned his helm toward Ratchet, who wore a confused expression, "Sad to tell you, not all Decepticons wanted to join Megatron." Ratchet's sudden surprised expression threw Barricade off for a second, but he continued, "They didn't have much of a choice. Rejects of the Autobot's didn't have much choice."

Ratchet frowned as he looked down at Barricade, "I have not or any Autobot have turned down a single Cybertronian-

"You say that," Barricade interrupted calmly, "but how could you keep tabs on every single Autobot, Cybertronian, or Decepticon." Barricade didn't need to make the statement into a question, he already knew the answer. "You can't. No matter how advance we are as a race, you can't."

Ratchet sighed, as Barricade refused to talk anymore. he turned his helm as far away from Ratchets lingering gaze, offlined his optics, and let a unsteady recharge take him.

Vay felt a chill as he entered his apartment, as he looked around the clean and spacious open rooms. Vay handed his keys back to Prowl, who proceeded to put them in his blue slacks. Prowl stepped by Vay into apartment, a curious expression placed on his face as he scanned the small living room and part bedroom for Vay, the kitchen linked to it, and a small adjacent hallway that led to three separate doors.

The clairvoyant walked in after the SIC, still annoyed about the situation as a whole. Vay closed the door behind him as Prowl made his way around the rooms, and picked up random items and looked over them. Vay sighed as he went into the kitchen, to relieve his thirst. When he entered, however, he was greeted with a small boxed packaged. The clairvoyant looked at the white label on top of the package, and an overly excited grin appeared on his face, _I can't believe they actually are still gunning for me, _The clairvoyant shook his head at the thought, _Well I kinda was the best one they had. _Vay quickly moved over by the sink, and opened up the drawer to the right of it, and pulled out a small knife.

As Vay moved back to the package, Prowl walked into the kitchen, a eye brow raised, "What are you doing?"

"I got a package from a old teacher of mine." Vay answered, as he cut off the tape that covered the opening. He put the knife aside, and ripped open the top, and his grin got larger. He reached in a pulled out a large black shirt with MMA in bold blood red color on the front. As Vay turned the shirt over, and guffawed at the site of his name on the back. Prowl, agitated, grabbed the shirt out of Vay's hand, and looked over the shirt.

"Vay 'Unstoppable' Sealo?" Prowl looked ludicrously, confused to the point on the verge of short circuiting. Vay groaned in agitation, and yanked the shirt back, and folded it on the counter.

"On our MMA Team, we each gave each other nicknames, some inappropriate, and others completely appropriate." Vay pulled out a framed picture, and a smiled slightly. " When I joined the team, I had to go against each of them, and I wasn't as bulked up as I am now." Vay turned the picture frame toward Prowl, and pointed toward a skinnier kid with a mini Mohawk hairdo. " That's me before I muscled up so much." Vay rolled his shoulders and he sighed. "They were ticked when I told them I had to quit though."

Prowl looked at Vay quizzically, "For what reason?"

Vay turned the framed photo back toward him, as he gazed at his previous classmates and teammates, "I moved here, and other personal reasons I guess you can say." Vay replied, as gently placed the photo back into the box with other items that were used during sparring and training. Vay folded back up the MMA t-shirt, and placed it into the box, and as he was about to have the box closed, a sheet of paper stuck to the inside caught his eye.

Vay pulled the sheet of plain paper, and read through it. Vay chuckled, as he placed the sheet of paper into the box, and closed it, _I won't stop, I promise. _Vay thought to himself, as he pushed the box to the side. Vay looked at Prowl, who seemed to be studying him, "What, captivated by my good looks or something?"

Prowl snorted as he rolled his eyes, "You sound like a very annoying Autobot that I know."

Vay smiled at the thought of someone else actually giving the SIC as much as of hard time as he was, "I would be happy to meet this guy." Prowl snorted, as he moved back into the living room. Vay sighed as he looked at the box, and part of him wondered how the box had gotten there in the first place. After a few seconds, Vay shrugged it off, and looked around the kitchen area, "Might as well began packing."

Hours past, as Vay and Prowl went through all the items he had, which was surprisingly few. Prowl was surprised to see when he opened the bedroom door, it was filled with boxes, unopened. When Prowl questioned Vay about it, he just shook his head and walked away. Majority of the time was taken up with the speed of moving the boxes from the apartment to the back of Prowl.

Vay visited the woman who let him rent the apartment in the first place, and apologized for abruptness of leaving. The elderly woman gave him a small smile and nod, as he gave her the key to the apartment. "You be careful dear, and don't let any harm come your way." She said as a farewell, and Vay gave her a small smile in return.

"I won't try to ma'am." Vay gave his last goodbye to the landlady, and went back to help Prowl finish up the last of the packing. As he entered back into the apartment, the clairvoyant froze, as Prowl was held in his hand the photo of his family, and was looking at it, longing for what was in it. Vay's anger was frozen for a moment, as pure grief was evident on the scared face of the SIC. Vay swallowed back his pride for a minute, and walked up to where Prowl was standing

"That's my sister and mother right there." Vay pointed at the two figures he spoke of, and forced himself as he move to the third figure, "And that's my father." Vay glance at the SIC, who seemed distraught. He sighed as he gently took the photo out of Prowl's hand. "I'm not an expert on losing people close to me, but I've have learned a few things though."

The SIC looked at Vay with a frown etched into his face, "What have you learned?" The clairevoyant looked down at the photo, sadly.

"That if you truly hold the one's you care about close to you, then you live for them, and for yourself." Vay looked up at the SIC, and was surprised to see his eyes closed, and tears rolling down his face. _Well shit. _Vay thought, guilty of causing this.

"Why?" Prowl's stressed voice asked, out to no one, as Prowl hands clutched into fists, "Why me?" Prowl lamely sat down onto the couch, as more tears spilled out of his eyes, "He, He said that once it was all over, we would go to our favorite spot, on Cybertron, and enjoyt he peace." Prowl's tear stained face winced as he clutched his heart, or spark, was. "Why can't I feel anything? Why is it just constant pain that I feel." As Prowl continued to weep, Vay moved from one foot to another, unsure what to do in this situation.

_Seeing a grown man cry is hard enough, but one from an alien race? _Vay shook his head as he pushed those thought back and sat down next to Prowl, and began rubbing his back in small circles. "Um…You have friends there for you." Vay used his other free hand to rub the back of his head, and groaned, _I am not good at comforting people! _"I don't know what to say to make you feel better, because like you said before I can't go through the same…rituials, as you all can." Vay blushed slightly at the previous conversation, but continued forward, " I can't really say we are friend either, since I'm in this situation against my will. I do however know that you do probably have some exceptional friends. All the Autobots are there by your side, and you even have the soldiers on the base to count on."

Prowl shuddered slightly, and Vay continued to rub his back in circles, "I know I doesn't seem like much now, but you will be all right. There is a reason you are here, and I bet your partner knows that." Prowl's eyes opened evermore slightly, "I might not be helping much, but I believe someone should tell you that." Vay continued to rub the SIC's back as he waited for him to stop crying.

Optimus received a ping from Ratchet to come to the medical bay, and to bring Prowl. The Prime sighed as he pushed away from the makeshift desk, and stretched out his limbs and servos. He walked out of the main hangar dedicated for the currently few Autobot's that were occupying the NEST base. The Prime stretched out his joints and servos, as he exited the hangar, and transformed into his Semi-truck form.

In only a few moments, he arrived, and a concerned Ratchet was standing outside the hangar. Optimus pulled up beside the CMO , and transformed back into his bipedal mode. Ratchet looked at the Prime, concerned evident on his faceplates. Optimus raised a servo, and placed on the medic's shoulder, "What is troubling you my old friend?" The prime asked, Ratchet, who shook his head, and looked at Prime worringly.

"Where is Prowl at, he needs to be here." Rachet said in a urgent voice, and Prime gave the medic a confused look.

"Why is that, Ratchet?" Ratchet shook his head, and Optimus exhaled out of his vents, "Well he is currently helping Vay Sealo moving out of his apartment, and into the Lennox residence."

"Oh," Ratchet grumbled, "Well get him here as soon as possible, so I can talk to him also." Optimus nodded his head, and Ratchet waved his servos toward the Medic Bay. Optimus followed the CMO into the hangar, and was surprised to see Barricade in recharge. Ratchet walked over to the Decepticon Scout, and saw that his faceplates were contorted into pain.

"What is wrong with him?" Optimus asked Ratchet, who shook his head.

"Something in sub-processor of his cycle unit. I can't really tell much else, it is Recharge cycle and what is seeing." Ratchet looked over at the taller Mech, and sighed. "That is not the reason I called you her though."  
"What do you mean?" Optimus asked, curious about the medic's current mannerisms.

"Barricade mention something that not all Decepticons are not are willing to fight for there cause." Ratchet muttered, and Optimus optic's lighten up in surprise.

"Honestly!?" Optimus studied his friends faceplates, and his excited grin turned into a frown, "What is the down side?"

Ratchet remained silent for a few moments, before he faced Optimus, "He said that Autobot's were turning neutrals away from the autobots." Optimus felt shook go through his system, and processor almost gave out.

"How?"

Ratchet look sullen for a few moments, and looked up at Prime, "I do not know."

**And end, yeah I know kinda sudden, but some barricade was in it so it made up….yeah it was kinda depressing but deal with it! Not to sound rude XD.**

**Please Review, Favorite, and Follow if you enjoyed the story so far, and I can't wait to write more for yall XD**


End file.
